


Guilty Pleasures

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Sam, Dom/sub, Dominant/Top Dean, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 07, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so much pressure and stress of dealing with regaining his soul to Lucifer in his head, to the Leviathans, Sam shocks Dean by wanting to try something different after so long of not doing anything. Will Dean give in if it means helping Sam? And if he does, what will it mean for them in the long run & what will Sam think when he learns of a little secret Dean’s been keeping? / Dean and Sam (Will have Wincest) Set after 07x17 The Born Again Identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the evil thoughts that create the plot.
> 
> Warning: Language of course. Also it will have explicit content since this is a Wincest piece. I’ll also toss out a kink and minor bondage warning. Also this will go(hopefully) in the Dom/sub context so I’m not sure if that needs a warning but I’ll throw it in to be safe. The last chapter will also have a minor violence warning placed on it.
> 
> Note: First, thanks to a very good friend for the tidbits of information and details on the whole D/s scene. While nearly every piece of Wincest I do seems to have that aspect this will be the first piece where the boys actually get to explore that a little more and with a lot of luck and much overthinking I don’t mess it up. Hope you guys enjoy this story.

**Chapter One**

“You want to do _what_?!”

Dean Winchester honestly thought and believed he’d heard it all over the years but the words that had just come out of his younger brother’s mouth honestly floored him to the point that if he hadn’t already been sitting down he probably would have fallen.

“I…I want you…wanted you to come to a…club with me,” Sam repeated but more quietly since it had taken the biggest part of the day and night for him to work up the guts to broach this with his brother.

“That part I got fine. Repeat the last thing you said before my brain exploded,” Dean was fairly certain that between getting his soul put back in, to having the wall in his head knocked down, to then having images of Lucifer running amok until just recently that his younger brother was still not operating on all cylinders. “The part where the words sex clubs and dominant and submissive all came out of your mouth.”

Sam suddenly wished he could pull the whole conversation back as he felt the flush work up his neck, twisting the black band on his wrist that he’d started wearing again that was identical to the one his brother once worse as well.

“It’s not too much different than what we do now since you’re usually on top when we…” he began but sighed as Dean finally was able to find the ability to stand. “Dean…”

“Okay so I’ll admit that neither one of us are much into the vanilla scene of things and haven’t been in years but what we do is also not something I’d try in some club surrounded with strangers, Sam,” Dean wasn’t sure what had brought this up since he and Sam hadn’t even broached the topic of that other side of their relationship since Sam’s soul was restored. “Is this some leftover hangup from when you were running around as Robo-you?”

That was his only reasonable excuse for this sudden request since while he and Sam had been having sex for years, once Dean finally got over his own issues and fears, he’d never once considered the need to go to clubs or bars since normally when they did go to a bar they kept that side of things in the background since it was still illegal in 99% of the US.

Sam asking him to go to some BDSM club had come from left field since while Dean never denied which of them was the more dominant partner he had also never considered it anything more than his own basic personality taking charge when things happened between them.

To him it was big brother to little brother. Not dominant to submissive since he never once considered his 6’4” brother submissive in anything…except when in bed it did seem like Sam…

“No, it’s not because of that,” Sam was speaking, shooting a mild bitchface at the idea as he smirked. “Trust me, from what I know now if that side of me ever stepped into a club or bar of any kind it wouldn’t be as a sub since he was pure Dom but…that’s not what I want. It’s not who I am.”

“You’re my brother and while we’ve gotten over a lot of my hangups over that whole issue we also agreed to avoid the whole gay bar/club scene for the very reason that despite what we do…neither of us are really gay,” Dean had never been able to fully explain to himself why it was this way between them and he really didn’t care so long as it didn’t hurt Sam.

If anything that was one of the reasons he was balking at this since he’d seen enough TV and movies to suspect what went on and was not taking his little brother into that scene…except Sam was shaking his head.

“It’s not about being gay or not and you’re letting way too much TV color your judgment on the whole D/s scene,” Sam knew his brother and accepted that dropping this on Dean probably wasn’t the best way to go about it but after everything that had happened to him it seemed like his body was still in confusion to what was real and what happened during the time he’d been soulless.

“It’s about trust and letting go for just a little while but…I…I get that you’re not comfortable with it so…I can go to one by…myself,” that wasn’t Sam’s first choice and it left him more than a little leery but he couldn’t force this on Dean even though he suspected his brother would enjoy it if he understood it since to Sam his big brother was a natural Dom in every sense of the word.

“By yourself?” letting Sam out of his sight for five minutes wasn’t high on Dean’s list of things to do right then so the thought of letting him go to some kinky sex club to whatever with whoever didn’t thrill him. “Just…just give me some time to think about this, Sam,” he didn’t understand the sudden urge since they hadn’t even gone there again and a piece of Dean wondered if Sam still wanted to.

Now he was at a total loss and felt the desire to put some space between them so he could think and make a call. “I know our tastes in sex have always been different but normally I’m the one nudging stuff on you so…can you tell me what brought on this sudden desire to go pretend you’re something you’re not?”

Sam’s eyes lifted then dropped, shaking his head in a little jerky way. “No…no reason,” he murmured, deciding not to tell Dean the rest of it right then while wondering if his brother’s aversion to this came from his natural aversion to all things he didn’t understand or because things had changed that much between them. “You…you going out?”

“Just to grab dinner,” Dean had wanted a beer but didn’t want to leave Sam alone that long and needing to make a call more than he wanted beer. “Call me if you need anything?”

The case that had brought them to Georgia had been simple but since Sam was still recovering from whatever Castiel did to remove the damage Lucifer, the wall falling and everything else had done they were staying in town longer than normal…something that now Dean wasn’t sure was a good plan.

“I will,” Sam smiled a little since Dean was still in his manic hyper older brother protective mode and so was a little surprised when he felt the quick pass of lips over his cheek and the whispered ‘Soon’ in his ear.

Waiting until he’d heard the car they were using since they were still technically hiding the Impala, Sam moved to dig into the bottom of his duffel bag to remove the small box he still kept even though it had been years since he’d felt the urge to look at what it held.

The thin red leather collar with initials engraved in it hadn’t been looked at or touched in more than five years since for some reason Sam hadn’t felt the need after he and Dean had finally admitted the truth to each other shortly after Jessica’s death, when Sam began hunting with his brother again.

Sam hadn’t admitted to Dean a few other things but the biggest of those was that being a sub wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with even if he suspected that things with Jessica had crossed a few lines at times but he was still new to a lot of things back then and hadn’t known better.

Jessica was sweet and loving but as Sam knew she also had a darker side that came out when she wanted to play certain roles and it had been Jessica that had first introduced Sam to the world of doms and subs and the types of places one could go to indulge in that type of thing.

Not all of Sam’s experiences had been good since Jessica tended to take the scene too far or would occasionally allow that side to enter into their real lives as well and while Sam had no problem with it in bed or at a club he did have issues when she let it get far and wanted the collar on all the time as proof of who he belonged to and Sam had balked at that.

No matter how much he loved Jessica and humored her, even back in college he’d known that he’d only belong to one person, he would only want to wear a collar or something full time if that person put it on him and Sam suspected that Dean was nowhere close to hearing that.

He’d gone to school in California not only because of the scholarship but also because it was so hard to want his brother in that way and fear Dean’s rejection.

Sam had finally hooked up with Jessica to try to put the feelings away and had agreed to her secret lifestyle because it offered a sort of release for him that he couldn’t find any other way but trust was a huge issue in that community and trust for Sam had never come easy unless it was with his brother.

After Jessica’s death, Sam had put it behind him and after he’d finally admitted his feelings to his brother and Dean got over the initial shock and basic protect instinct to face his own feelings, the collar and leash that had belonged to Jessica had been stored away because Dean was such a natural Dom that playing a scene or going to a club hadn’t been needed.

Now with everything that had been happening, it seemed like Sam’s whole body was still confused since while he’d been soulless there wasn’t a submissive bone in him but his basic instinct was not dominant and now he needed to almost learn again and that meant facing a club scene but a sub going in alone was asking for trouble.

“Damn it,” he whispered, slumping between the beds to run the collar between his fingers and suddenly wishing he could find a way to ask his brother what he really wanted to but figured between losing Bobby, worrying over him, fighting the Leviathans that Dean didn’t need to find out anything else that would make him consider taking off.

** The parking lot, a hour later: **

“He wants you to what?”

Wincing when Cassie Robinson’s voice seemed to echo through his head, Dean rubbed his eyes. “That’s basically what I said,” he sighed.

In their lives as hunters there were still very few people that either Dean or Sam had to talk to openly, especially since the recent death of their longtime friend Bobby Singer, and it would probably shock the hell out of Sam to know that his older brother still kept the lines of communication open with his long ago one time girlfriend but since he’d told her what his Dad did and he and Sam had helped her out before, Cassie always seemed to listen and offer words of advice that while not always welcome were able to open his eyes.

“I think between losing his soul to having hallucinations of Lucifer nearing driving him insane, my baby brother is having some kind of…personality issue or something,” Dean went on, stretched out over the front seat with his back against the passenger door so he could still see their motel room from where he’d parked upon returning.

“Umm, my disbelief isn’t from the fact that Sam asked you to go to a club as his Dom, Dean,” Cassie spoke back up, tapping a pencil on her desk as she leaned back to smile a little and picture the reaction this was going to get. “I was surprised that he hadn’t already asked you before now since it’s a little rare for a natural sub like Sam to go without any type of Dom in his life…unless there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Frowning and glad he wasn’t drinking, Dean blinked. “What? No, there’s…okay maybe there is,” he admitted, not wanting to get that far into confession city right then when he chose to pounce of what else she said. “What do you mean a ‘natural sub like Sam’?” he demanded. “ _Hel-lo_? This is my hard headed little brother. There isn’t a submissive bone in that kid or else he and Dad wouldn’t have fought so damn much.”

“Dean, get your head out of your ass and away from TV and porn. You can be a sub and still be hardheaded and stubborn. It’s not a lifetime thing for most though for some it can be if it’s what they choose,” she replied, trying to find a way to explain this simply. “Did you ever wonder why you and I butted heads so much? We’re both natural Doms that there was no way it would work with us…even if you lived a halfway normal life.

“But that’s also how I recognized that Sam was a submissive type from the first second I met him. Yes, he’s probably bitchy and stubborn but that’s the Winchester in him but the bigger part of him, the side you probably don’t see very often, is a natural sub. Does he still wear a collar?” she asked, sighing at the low growl she heard. “Of course you wouldn’t know.”

Pushing up now Dean felt his fingers grip the phone tighter. “What collar?” he asked tightly, shivering at the thought. “My brother would not wear…”

“When you guys were down here last time, when I met him, he still had the mark of a collar on his neck, Dean. So he had a Dom before he began hunting again but I can guess he must not wear it if you haven’t seen it. Plus, I can’t see him wearing one full time unless…” Cassie stopped there since she suspected that if Dean didn’t understand this than he wouldn’t understand what she could tell him. “Will you take him?”

“Not if I can get out of it,” Dean returned, still thinking on what she was saying. “He said he’d go alone and…damn it, Cassie! I’m not deaf!” he snapped at the shout.

“No, but you sure as hell are blind and stupid!” the young woman snapped, no longer interested in the article she was writing as she shot to her feet to stalk the office. “You let Sam go to a club without a Dom firmly in control of him and if he’s not wearing your collar or something to mark him as being owned and he’d be jumped by any number of Doms there and some of them won’t give a crap, Dean.

“You want to protect Sam? You want to keep him safe? Then you better find a way to give him what he needs and go there with him but make damn certain you’re shooting off your usual amount of macho BS so people will know he belongs to you,” Cassie calmed down in the time it took Dean to stop choking.

Because this wasn’t the first time she and Dean had talked, Cassie knew some of the stuff the Winchester brothers had been facing and dealing with and she suspected what was bringing this sudden desire back to Sam but the issue was to explain it to his brother in a way Dean could grasp.

“Dean, I know what you think the D/s scene is but it’s not. It’s a way to give both participants something they need in a way that they might not be comfortable with in a normal setting,” she began slowly. “The club scene is a good way to experience that with or without getting involved and it’s also a place to go to enact it since the club owners ensure it’s a safe zone.

“Some subs will go there to find a Dom to help them work out a scene or get what they need or think they need but since the trust between a sub and the Dom is crucial it takes some time because there are some Doms out there that give the culture a bad rap and that’s what I fear Sam may find if he’s grasping,” Cassie was surprised she wasn’t being interrupted but knew Dean’s love for his brother would always outweigh his own uneasiness. “Are you two still having sex?”

Certain his head would explode before the night was over, Dean groaned while noticing that Sam kept pacing the room as if watching for something and realized he was probably waiting for him to get back. “Geez, don’t sugarcoat it or anything, Cassie,” he muttered, narrowing his eyes as he took in the nervous little ways his brother was shifting. “I never said we were to begin with so…”

“Dean, it was so clear how Sam felt for you I wanted to slap you in the head for not seeing it yourself and I figure he was able to shift away from the clubs because you’re a Dom without even realizing it and that would be what would help to keep him balanced,” Cassie returned. “I figure he’s confused now since that all happened and he’s trying to find that balance again which is why he asked you to go with him.

“You dominate naturally and that’s what he’s looking for but if it’s been awhile since you two did anything and he’s unsure that could also be why he wants the club because in a full on D/s place it’s not only about sex but about control and while you may think you’re the one in control it’s actually the sub with all the power because they choose what happens…Dean?” she frowned when there was nothing but silence. “Dean, what’s…”

“It’s always been about what Sam wants or doesn’t want, Cassie,” Dean spoke more softly as things began to dawn on him. “Even from the first night I’ve never done anything I didn’t think he’d like or stopped before we crossed that last line even if he said he was alright. _Sonuvabitch_.”

Cassie could see the little light bulb going off over Dean’s head right about now and her smile was soft. “You two are natural with each other, Dean. You two may fight because you’re brothers and both strong willed but on the other side of things you’re the only true person he probably still trusts to be able to let go with and know that you won’t take it too far. Where are you guys?”

“Huh? Oh, outside of Augusta, Georgia,” Dean had to think to recall that since his mind was splitting between everything else and watching Sam in the window.

He hadn’t taken their relationship back there yet because he was trying to allow Sam to heal both physically and emotionally from everything the kid had been through. Now though Dean wondered if that had been his mistake because he hadn’t bothered to explain that to Sam and had given his brother room to doubt if things had changed after all that had happened between them when he was soulless and the things since then.

Sam had never been comfortable or at ease the few times Dean had given him control in what they did and before the end he’d always managed to find a way so that Dean was back in charge but it had never hit him before why that was.

Now as he listened to Cassie and considered things he wondered if what was being said might not be true but it still bothered him a little what she’d said about the collar because he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of anyone putting something on his little brother or having that kind of control over Sam…unless it was him.

“What?” he snapped after getting a shout in the ear again, realizing he’d drifted off again. “What club?”

“I said I know a club in that area that’s owned by a friend of mine. I’m going to call him to let him know you guys may be stopping by and he’ll look after you, explain things if you need it explained and keep the more aggressive people clear so you don’t shoot anyone,” Cassie was saying. “I’ll also email your phone some more information and things you will need before you do this but…Dean, don’t shut him out. At least try it,” she urged, adding. “More than likely after one time back, once he understands who’s back in control and if you go back to how it was, he’ll be fine.”

Except Dean wasn’t sure how ‘fine’ that was. He’d gone with his instincts since he was a teenager when it came to sex and only with Sam had he taken the time to consider what happened between them even when things got a little kinky.

Dean had always assumed Sam’s sex life was vanilla and basic and had worked two months after that first time to try something different with his brother. Sam had been so damn receptive that it had never even occurred to Dean why that was.

He’d only thought it a little weird the one time when his brother had freaked a little when a night of kink had included the inclusion of a gag and blindfold but had tossed both items at the first sign of real fear on Sam’s face.

Cuffs, ropes, hell even knives didn’t bother his brother but those two items had to the point that Dean had called that night’s activities off to just hold Sam until he’d calmed down and had finally excused it from being left over phobias from dark events of Sam’s life…now he wasn’t so sure.

Giving Cassie’s email a brief look, Dean closed his eyes as he took in her suggestions but what really got him

the most was that most of them were things he already seemed to do except the tips for the club scene had a more formal tone to them but mainly just stressed his control over both the situation and Sam.

The only thing he was uncertain of was the one thing and he figured he could play that one by ear until he got a better handle on this because if this was really what his brother wanted to do or needed to do then he would have no trouble at all making certain everyone else knew who Sam belonged to.

As Dean slid back behind the wheel to start the car, another one he hated, to drive it back to in front of the motel, he wondered if it might not also be time to see if his brother also understood who he belonged to after all these years and issues.

The door was thrown open even before he’d gotten out with the bags of food. “Sorry it took so long. The damn place was packed with teenagers and…how in the hell did Dad and Pastor Jim stand us at that age?” he rolled his eyes, not letting on that he’d been in the lot for the past twenty minutes as he also took in the look the relief that flashed over his brother’s face. “You okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah, just…wondering what was taking you so long,” Sam shrugged, taking the bags of food to smell the flavors of actual food and not just fast food stuff his brother normally brings back. “I…I was getting worried that…”

Shutting the door to remove his jacket, Dean could still read Sam like a book and knew his brother was worried that he’d taken off and might not be back after all the stuff that had happened lately and from what he’d asked of him earlier.

A little calmer after talking with Cassie and realizing that perhaps he was making a bit too much out of this Dean blew out a breath. “We need to talk about this.”

Once again wishing he’d kept his mouth shut and just gone off one time when Dean was either sleeping or busy, Sam’s hands shook a little as he tried not to drop a container of broiled chicken with broccoli and rice. “I’m sorry I brought it up, Dean. I thought it would be…interesting but I should have made certain after all this time that you were still…”

The food dropped to the table when Sam found himself turned so his back was pressed against the door as hot but soft lips claimed his mouth in a way he’d only allowed himself to feel in dreams lately and couldn’t quite hold in the low sounds that wanted to escape.

“Do not finish that thought,” Dean warned him in a low voice, continuing to lightly bite his way down Sam’s neck until finding the one spot he wanted most and drawing the skin slowly into his mouth to suck on it until he knew a mark would form and moving on to the other side to repeat it.

By this time, Sam’s focus had gone from surprise at his brother’s sudden move to not being able to think clearly like it normally happened and went to reach for Dean only to hear the warning growl and something seemed to click in him.

“I know it looked like things had changed because I haven’t touched you or said anything but I was trying to give you the time to get used to just being you again but now I need to know something,” Dean pressed a little closer and this time paid attention to the way his brother held himself or moved when he ran his fingers around to curve over the back of his neck. “Do you want this?”

Sam began to shoot a bitch face only to see the change in his brother’s eyes and began to realize he wasn’t talking about the usual, feeling his heart skip. “Yes,” he murmured then caught the raised eyebrow. “Yes, Dean,” he repeated but in a voice that he hoped didn’t shake. “This is what I want…what I need but…”

“If I agree to this, if I agree to Dom for you in some club…we do it right and that means you tell me what you like or don’t like or what you don’t want to do and we stop when you either say to or I feel you’ve hit that point because like any other time between us I will not push you too far,” Dean’s green eyes were firm as he let his eyes drop to Sam’s throat to run a light touch across it. “Have you done this before?”

Not expecting the question, Sam started to tense only to still when his brother’s other hand just touched the center of his chest like he would when trying to calm him down but this touch meant to stop and Sam couldn’t quite still the feeling building in his chest as he began to understand Dean was considering this more seriously.

“Tell me the truth or we’re not doing this,” Dean warned, needing to understand and needing to know so he could judge his own actions better and so he’d know what to do.

“A few times…with Jessica,” Sam admitted, wanting to touch since his hands were still flat against the door and Dean was so close but long ago learned lessons kept him still. “She…liked the scene and about a month after we started dating she talked me into going to a club,” he started to look down only to realize that was one thing his brother didn’t like.

With Jessica he’d always have to keep his eyes or head down unless she said otherwise but it seemed like Dean wanted his eyes on him because every time he dropped his head or eyes his brother was inching it back up.

“Look at me at all times, little brother,” Dean told him, voice level and firm as he nodded for Sam to continue. “Tell me about it.”

“Jess was already in the community when she brought me in so I listened to her on what to do, what not to do and mostly I think it was right since only once did she get corrected by the man who ran the club but that was probably my fault because I panicked when she left the gag in too long and I couldn’t see or hear,” Sam bit his lip a little as he recalled one of his bad experiences with subbing. “The man explained she didn’t stop when she should have and I had no way of even using the safe word…which I kind of think was Jess’s point since she tended to get a little…intense at times.”

Dean was taking mental notes and also understanding why Sam had gotten upset that one time. He also wasn’t sure he liked knowing about this other side of Jessica. “Did she make you wear something?” he knew that was a broad question but figured he may as well get a handle on the dress code or give Cassie another call once he had Sam settled for the night.

“She preferred tight outfits when we went out to the club since I flat out refused to wear leather in anything but cuffs or the collar…Dean?” he felt the tightness work through his brother and held his breath while nodding to his duffel. “For a sub a collar is almost a safety thing to keep other Doms from trying to muscle in but I wasn’t always thrilled with the leash thing because like I said Jess tended to get a bit carried away.”

Stepping back, Dean kept his hand flat on Sam’s chest a moment longer while catching his brother’s eyes. “Stay,” he ordered in a tone that normally Dean only had when they’d both been at it awhile and smirked a little at the tiny shiver that worked its work over Sam’s body.

Going over to see the box on top of the duffel, he pulled it out to open it and view the thin red leather collar but it was when he turned it over in his hands to catch sight of the engraving on the inside along with the initials on the outside that he felt his lips curl in a sneer.

“Really?” he didn’t say anything this time when Sam’s face colored and his chin dropped to his chest.

“She thought it was cute. Said it was a joke,” though just by the way Sam’s voice softened it was clear that he still didn’t like the engraving on the inside of the collar and wished he’d buried it before his brother could see it but knowing if he could get Dean to do this that it may be needed. “I kept it but never really messed with it since we…y’know…but if we have to use it…”

His eyes glittered in a dangerous way as he read the engraving again. _‘Sam Winchester, if lost returned to Jessica Moore.’_ Dean looked between the collar with matching leash to his brother before tossing both aside with a low sound that could’ve been a growl or a curse.

“No, if something like that’s needed then we’ll handle it but I am not putting that back on you,” Dean decided firmly and guessed another call to Cassie would be needed or he could just call on that friend she mentioned as he walked back over to where Sam was still standing against the door. “Look at me, Sammy.”

Instantly hazel eyes shot up and Dean’s smile was calm when he leaned in to press a kiss over Sam’s lips again and could feel the strain in his brother’s body from not moving. “Did you want to wear that collar, Sam?” he asked casually, lightly teasing a hand down Sam’s chest to stop before going too far and hearing the soft moan.

“No…had to wear it for the club but…” Sam’s head fell back against the door at the feel of Dean’s lips brushing teasingly over his chest. “…she wanted me to wear it all the time and wouldn’t. God, I’ve missed this,” he whispered, thoughts losing focus faster which is why he didn’t realize when he spoke again. “Only ever wanted to you wear a collar fulltime if…mmm, you put it on me.”

Dean’s eyes shot up but he managed not to let on how that simple statement hit him in several different ways. This whole conversation was taking his thoughts to areas he’d never fully allowed himself to go before but he couldn’t deny the hotness of seeing Sam wear something that marked him definitely as his.

“You’d want to wear something I put on you, Sam?” he asked, voice slipping to the deep and husky tone it often could and if he wasn’t careful he’d take this too far tonight and now that Dean was leaning more in the direction of Sam’s idea he wanted to wait.

Slowly dragging his eyes open to look down; Sam nodded while watching the heat raise in Dean’s eyes. “Always wanted that,” he admitted softly, swallowing the lump that came in his throat at the sight of his brother’s tongue licking his lips while staring at him. “I’ve wanted that since before…ummm” he suddenly had a flash that he might be talking too much and tried to shut up but knew it was too late when Dean’s lips curved.

“I’ll get that out of you later,” he promised, offering another kiss before stepping back to eye the food on the table. “Time to eat.”

Catching Sam’s expression, Dean smiled while curving a hand around his brother’s neck to ease his tense body away from the door. “We’ll do this but on my terms and after I make sure we can do it right,” he told Sam, nudging him into a chair before crouching down so they were on eye level since he needed to make one thing clear to his brother. “Listen to me.”

Sam was still trying to adjust his body to the need to listen to the tone of voice used but it was hard when all his body wanted right then was to feel his brother’s touch. “What?” he knew he sounded cranky and winced since that tone at a club would not be tolerated and could bring backlash on Dean.

“I still don’t know as much as I should about this whole Dom/sub thing but I want you to understand that the only time you’re submissive around me over anything is when we’re in bed or at a place where you need to be,” lifting a hand to smooth some hair out of Sam’s face, Dean felt his brother turn his cheek into the touch more. “I’ll give you what you need and want, Sammy. I’ll try to be what you need but like I told you once whatever is between us now, like this, you will always be my little brother and I’ll look out for you but I never want you to be anything that you aren’t comfortable with. Okay?”

“You’ve always been what I’ve needed you to be, Dean,” Sam replied quietly, having a hard time speaking since for some reason that choked him up. “I…I just need to try this one more time…with you…and then we can do what we’ve always done…if you still…I mean…”

Smirking as he pushed to his feet, Dean let his fingers stroke over Sam’s arm before sitting his food in front of him. “I’ll be in a cold shower all night and you’re doubting if I still want you? Sometimes I think I need to have you checked for a concussion, Sammy.”

Blinking, now Sam could see the bulging erection that Dean tried to shift away from as he sat down to grab his own dinner and he frowned. “Dean, I can…I mean I caused this so we can…”

“No, I have a plan and we’re following it,” Dean smiled in a way that caused Sam to catch his breath because it never failed to do that when his older brother gave his full and easy smile. “We’ve waited this long so a little longer won’t kill us.”

“You will…do this?” Sam was still wary since he didn’t want to force his brother into anything but relaxed a little as Dean’s hand reached over to squeeze his wrist.

“We will but on my terms and on my time, little brother,” Dean understood the basic rules but wanted a bit more before he committed because he would not place Sam in harm’s way either on a hunt or doing this. “Give me two days.”

Patience was not Dean’s best trait as Sam knew well so his brother’s desire to wait was both surprising and frustrating since now that Sam knew he was still wanted and desired he really wanted to get back on an even keel emotionally and also he wanted to feel Dean like he used to.

Sam knew he could never explain why he needed this so much right then but he wanted to feel Dean take control without fear of being too rough or worrying too much that he’d break so this exploration into this new world was as much for Dean as Sam hoped it would be for him…if he could wait.

“Trust me, Sammy. I’ll make it worth it,” Dean waited until Sam had relaxed and was enjoying the food before starting in on his own and didn’t miss the subtle differences just this little bit of time had made in his brother since it’s been hard to get Sam to eat a lot lately but now it appeared as if his appetite had returned along with his appetite for something else. “Two days and we’ll see if I can still pull this off.”

Eating dinner along with the pie that had accompanied it made Sam much more tired than he’d expected to be or normally was since even though Lucifer was gone he still had some nightmares that would make sleep uneasy but tonight he crashed soon after falling on his bed with only one brief moment of wanting to ask Dean to stay on his bed.

“Soon, Sammy,” Dean whispered, ghosting a hand and a kiss over his brother’s forehead before grabbing his phone and stepping into the bathroom for what he figured would be a very cold shower.

Considering the number to call as he adjusted the water, Dean switched decisions last minute to hit another number. “Hey, it’s me,” he grinned at the low groan. “Remember that favor you’ve owed me for the last seven years? I’m calling it in.”

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yes to explicit warnings since this chapter has the actual Wincest fun you guys always look for.
> 
> A/N: The plot bunnies took a turn on this one which lengthened it a great deal and also allows for a third chapter, lol. I tried my best to keep it as true to the original plot as I could but it’s hard keeping Dean in total Dom character at times.

**Chapter Two**

** Two days later, New Orleans, Louisiana: **

“ _Bon Jour_ and welcome to St. Clair’s. We cater to all types, all kinds with no questions asked unless it’s to see if you’d like to share your phone number with me, handsome?”

It took several seconds for Sam Winchester’s widening hazel eyes to pull themselves off the décor of the older Gothic building in the heart of the French Quarter to offer an almost shy smile at the matronly looking black woman manning the front door.

She probably barely came up halfway on Sam’s chest with a round face of caramel coloring with black hair pulled back in a bun with just shades of gray showing through while her dress was of a midnight blue and down to the floor in length but also still showed off the attributes she was quite proud of at her age.

“You’d only break my heart,” Sam smiled and he felt a little of the nervousness inside him ease at her loud laugh as she slapped a hand on the small table she sat at.

“And he’s a charmer,” she adored this boy already while easily reading him as she let her sharp green eyes look their fill of the tight dark denim jeans that showed an ass she’d love to be able to squeeze but a part of her job was also to look after the newbies who found their way to St. Clair’s door. “I’m Ebony and you’re new to the city, the scene or everything and more?”

Ebony had been matron here at the club since she was probably younger than this handsome boy who’d just stepped through the door and she’d learned to read people which was vital in this game because you had the casual ones who didn’t fully grasp the whole D/s scene but used it to work through their stress or just to get off the power it allowed.

Those were the ones she watched more carefully since it was often too easy for the more hardcore players to scent fresh meat and that’s when it was usually time to hit the button under her desk and for the boss himself to make an appearance.

The hard core players, the regulars, were often broken into two sides for the older woman. The Doms who worked at the club to help those just seeking relief for a time or two or the Doms who come in regularly with their same subs just looking for a good time and a place to share common likes.

Then there was the other side of the coin…the Doms who often took the power play to the extreme and who either had full times subs who almost never came out of the role or those Doms who hung around looking for fresh and innocent looking subs who they often tried to outpower the Dom with that sub or just plain caused trouble for everyone.

St. Clair’s was a cleanly run club with strict rules that had been in place since before the Second World War and the new man in charge had only changed a few when he took over but the ones he did change weren’t popular changes with those more outgoing Doms, either male or female, who were used to seeing and claiming what they wanted regardless if a sub was wearing a collar or not.

As Ebony looked she immediately didn’t see a collar on this one but did catch sight of the black band on his wrist and if she hadn’t been told who he was already she would’ve been shooing him right back out the door because her motherly instincts warned her this handsome boy with his tight muscled body encased in denim and cotton since the white T-shirt he had on didn’t help to disguise the muscles under it or the way it showed off his wide shoulders.

“Yes to the one and not really to the other,” Sam tried not to shift too much under the intense scrutiny as he began to look around the crowd ahead of him. “I’ve done this before but years ago,” he admitted but getting the feeling that things might have changed since Stanford or the clubs Jess had picked were a bit less restrained. “I’m supposed to be meeting someone here.”

A glance at the clock over her head showed Sam that he was nearly ten minutes early and something like a warning was nibbling that perhaps he should’ve waited outside for Dean.

Now that it was happening it all seemed sort of surreal for Sam since he’d honestly expected his brother to back out of trying the D/s club thing.

Sam’s last experience had been back in Stanford and hadn’t gone too smooth but he felt this was what he needed to try to make things in his head balance again after he finished working through not only what he did while soulless but everything else that had been happening.

He’d originally agreed to go with Jessica because Sam admitted that he’d been floundering at school, confused, lost and after a couple incidents had nearly tossed it all in to just call his father and beg to come home. He didn’t because he couldn’t admit failing that much and he couldn’t face his brother so he began dating Jessica and got involved with her lifestyle.

Jessica liked to play at being a Dom and she certainly pushed the limits at times but where she played at being one Dean’s whole personality was pure Dom and he wasn’t even aware of it which is what made it so easy between them once they both accepted the feelings they had for one another was mutual and wasn’t going away.

It had never been an issue or question between them which one was in control when they had sex since it had for as long as he could remember just been natural that Dean was in charge when they hunted and on top during anything else.

Now he was just a little worried that with everything that had been happening to him that perhaps Dean would be too worried or concerned about hurting him to do what he needed him to which was another reason Sam wanted to try the club scene once with his brother in the hopes that here, like this, they could both let go of any reservations or fears and see where it took them.

“ _Cher_ , do you have someone with you?” Ebony asked after watching a varying amount of emotion cross this young man’s face and could already see some of the others eyeing him. “If you’ve done this before then you know coming in here alone…”

“Cocky little sub forgets his place too easily if you ask me.”

Both Ebony and Sam tensed at the gruff and arrogant voice that spoke from the end of the bar as a man with short red hair, cold blue eyes and a scar on his cheek smirked while running a finger over the heavy leather leash and collar he always seemed to carry with him when in the club.

“Boy thinks he can walk down Bourbon Street like any of the other sheep this city draws in,” the man pushed off the bar to saunter closer, his smirk turning to an angry sneer when Sam didn’t do what he expected him to. “You ask me, this pretty sub needs to be taught by a real Dom and then he’ll know his place.”

Sam had seen this kind of thing before in the clubs out West and he’d gotten the feeling earlier in the day when he’d first ran into this asshole on the street what kind of Dom he was and knew he was the kind he knew to watch out for.

A sub, any sub, when confronted with a Dom, was supposed to show difference to a more powerful person, and normally Sam would have since he understood the rules and didn’t want to make it harder on them later but this asshole was the kind who gave the whole culture a bad name and the Winchester in Sam just made bowing down to a man like this difficult.

“You’re not a Dom. You’re an asshole who likes to try to own people and humiliate them,” Sam replied quietly, hearing the older woman let out a low hiss but didn’t take his eyes off the now furious man. “I told you today to back off. I’m not alone and I’m meeting…”

“Gino! You leave the boy alone now,” Ebony tried to put herself in between the two men after having pushed her little warning button several times and planned on slapping that boy if he didn’t put in an appearance soon. “He’s not a full time sub like you always seem to like and he’s wearing a…”

“Shut your mouth, old woman and stay outta what doesn’t concern you!” Gino snapped, stepping up until he was in Sam’s face as if daring him to strike out. “You come in here by yourself without waiting for some Dom who clearly doesn’t know how to handle an uppity sub and try to refuse me? Boy, I am so gonna look forward to chaining you up someplace nice and crowded so everyone can see who really runs things here,” his grip on Sam’s wrist was tight as he gave a hard pull to take the hunter off balance. “Where’s your hero now, boy?”

Sam’s whole body was rigid at the touch since being touched by anyone was one of his biggest issues still but he knew the rules were plain that a sub could not strike a Dom no matter how big a jackass he might be and he could only pray his brother showed up soon before this took a bad turn even as he heard Ebony’s raised voice shouting at the man who had first accosted Sam early that afternoon when he’d still been distracted by Dean’s weird note and the thoughts of what was to come tonight…assuming this didn’t turn ugly for him.

** Earlier that day: **

_“‘Sammy. I had to take care of some stuff so I’ll be out most of the day. Call or text if you need me. I’ve left a card with an address where we’ll meet at about seven tonight…unless you change your mind. I need you to be sure this is what you want so if you meet me then we’ll see what happens and if you change your mind and don’t come then I’ll grab some dinner and be back by 7:30._

_“‘I’ve left some new clothes since you’ve lost some weight. You’re wallet’s there with cash and new credit cards so take the day to play tourist, little brother. Go see the sights of New Orleans, eat some food you know I won’t get close to or spend the day doing whatever you want._

_“‘Today I’m giving you the chance to decide what you want for certain in this because no matter what else happens or if you change your mind in doing the club thing it won’t change the fact that I still want you as much today as I did since you were sixteen and I didn’t make a move. I haven’t made a move since you got out of that hospital this time to give you time to heal and because I thought maybe you’d changed your mind…but regardless of what happens tonight…I’m making some kind of move on you so be ready. Dean.’”_

The note had been read three times before Sam was finally able to work his head around it. His brother was giving him a chance to change his mind even though the night before Dean’s simple light touches had nearly driven Sam to distraction and need.

But that was just another side of Dean. The side that Sam knew would always be there because protecting him was huge for Dean and right then it was still getting down from the manic stage but they must have crossed some line if his brother was willing to let him out of his sight for the day…not that Sam wasn’t curious to know just what the hell his brother was doing today himself.

Breakfast had been simple and quick with whatever was in the small kitchen of the room. The hotel was close to the French Quarter which Sam wouldn’t deny a tiny thrill at the chance to just actually walk around it like a normal tourist since it had been close to fifteen years or more that he’d been here and that had been on a hunt with their Dad.

Since he thought he’d explore the Quarter until it was time to meet Dean, Sam smirked at the new clothes but noticed another bag of clothes sitting by his duffel that he knew would probably have more in the line of what he normally would wear inside.

The clothes for tonight consisted of new jeans, boots and a white t-shirt that Sam had to wonder what Dean was on to get him to go for white since neither of them hardly ever wore white but he couldn’t deny that the white cotton t-shirt, also a size too small, would go well with the dark denim of the jeans.

A raised brow at the box that had more typical accessories for the night he had planned, Sam laughed. Dean knew or was probably suspecting he wouldn’t wear most of it but he did touch the nipple clamps. He was familiar with them and debated on the other item before deciding to put it in his pocket while going for one of the last things he’d kept from his time with Jessica.

Sam knew Dean wasn’t thrilled with the idea of a collar and wouldn’t push the issue yet but hoped one day his brother would understand that it wasn’t just an item for show but it meant something much deeper to Sam who had a hard time trying to explain the depth of his feelings to his no chick flick moments brother.

He showered, shaved, and dressed before making certain both duffels were packed in case after whatever happened this evening was over they’d be ready to hit the road since Sam hated to have Dean spend the money for another night in the room no matter how nice it was.

They had Leviathans to handle and this short break in that was a nice change but soon Sam knew they’d be back to work and he actually didn’t mind that.

New Orleans was a busy city even not during Mardi Gras but soon as he walked the old streets to looking in curious shops, smelled the scent of food that you would only find here and heard the music played on the streets Sam was lost in his thoughts as he walked around with a freedom that he barely could recall feeling.

It was little over two hours of just walking and looking that he began to feel the odd sense that years being trained by Dean had taught him and knew he was being watched but couldn’t find from where or who since the streets and sidewalks were packed with people.

As it got later in the afternoon, a side of Sam began to regret dressing so early since a couple of the things he’d put on to surprise Dean were beginning to make focusing hard and that was how he missed the first warning sign as he walked past a small café that was two doors down from a fetish shop.

“Looks like some pretty sub forgot his place.”

The voice from the door of the shop was gruff and gravelly but Sam didn’t mistake the tone or the look as he paused to glance back at the red haired man whose blue eyes were doing a slow look up and down Sam’s body.

The tight jeans and T-shirt didn’t hide much including the impression of the nipple clamps under the shirt depending on how Sam moved and the cotton stretched.

“I’m just out seeing the sights,” Sam didn’t need a confrontation since he had also broken a few hunter rules that day by not even having a weapon on him unless one counted the small blade in his boot. “I’m not…”

“Like recognizes like, pretty boy,” the man stepped out to the sidewalk with a feral smile as his gaze seemed to look up and once he didn’t see a collar or any type of mark he felt free to advance. “Being outside in the light of day without your master is asking for trouble. Maybe I should take you around back to the alley and give you a proper lesson.”

Sam hadn’t gone into his first club with Jessica without doing weeks of research on it and knew there were different kinds of subs in the culture. The kind that just did it when the mood hit and the kind that never came out of subspace and needed a Dom for nearly everything.

Of course he also knew that there were other kinds of Doms as well and a brief look told him the kind he was facing now.

The hunter didn’t want to get on the bad side of a local Dom which could cause issues at whatever club they went to later but he also wasn’t about to let this man get close enough to do what he was clearly intending either.

“ _Gino_.”

The voice that spoke was quiet with a definite Cajun accent but the tone was low with an unspoken meaning and managed to still both Sam and the man.

“This sub needs to learn his place if he’d going to walk in my…” the man, Gino, seemed to think twice about his choice of words.

Sam had looked to see a tall slender silhouette leaning in the door to the café and held his breath as the man who’d spoken stepped onto the sidewalk to gaze at him briefly before looking past the hunter at the red haired Dom and though his eyes were hidden behind mirrored sunglasses the slight change of his face told of his displeasure.

“Leave the boy alone,” he ordered lowly, stepping just slightly past Sam.

This man was a good two inches taller than Sam’s own 6’4” with mahogany colored hair past the shoulders of his deep red shirt while his thumbs were in the pockets of faded jeans. He looked perfectly normal but still the hunter in Sam, the senses that told him what the other man was, also could tell him this new arrival was the picture perfect essence of what a true Dom was.

He held himself with an almost cocky attitude that only someone foolish would seek to challenge and clearly the red head wasn’t that foolish even though it was clear he didn’t like the order.

“He’s not wearing…” he tried to argue only to step back in reaction to having an arm braced over his throat.

“Not all subs wear collars despite what you like to believe. The boy wears his Dom’s mark on his wrist now back the hell off, _mon ami_ , because if I have to back you off him again you better not show your face in my city again,” the other man warned in a low voice, stepping back with an easy smile at Sam. “I’ll offer apologies for the asshole who gives both my city and my culture a bad name.”

Sam held himself still as he watched the other man slink back into the fetish shop before nodding slowly. “No big deal and it’s probably my fault for not wanting to go back and change before I meet up with my…” he quickly reminded himself that admitting Dean was his brother was not a good plan since while some things were accepted easily that may not be.

“Gino is of the archaic belief that if a sub isn’t wearing a collar and always at the side of his or her Dom than it’s open season for him to claim,” the Cajun slowly removed the glasses to reveal brilliant jade eyes and a smile that was meant to put people at ease while motioning to the café. “Come. Have lunch. I can promise the café has a cook that is to die for.”

Wanting to be away from the shop and the other man’s hateful glare, Sam nearly refused until his stomach reminded him that breakfast and lunch had been hours ago and he still had time before meeting up with Dean. “Thanks,” he considered the best way to handle this since even with Jessica he didn’t have much contact with other Doms and wondered if this wasn’t breaking some rule.

“Relax. While I still hold the title of Dom I haven’t had a sub or wanted one in a long time. Too busy with my businesses,” he led Sam to a table near the door as if knowing the young man would want easy access to the exit if he felt trapped while motioning to a perky waitress. “I’m Tristan,” he straddled a chair easily after Sam began to eat the light dinner of soup, salad and a huge sandwich filled with various meats and cheeses. “This your first trip to the Big Easy?”

Normally more cautious, Sam didn’t feel tense or on edge with the young man who looked to be a year old so older than Dean but many of his mannerisms were reminiscent of his older brother. “It’s been a while,” Sam admitted, swearing he had to bring his brother back here sometime since he knew Dean would go nuts over the food. “My…brother and I are sort of taking a detour and decided to stop off for a couple days.”

“You couldn’t do any worse than taking the sights of the French Quarter in then,” Tristan offered another smile that seemed to tense just slightly as he noticed the outline under Sam’s shirt but before the younger man noticed it was gone. “Where is your brother than…Sam?”

Sam was more distracted than normal as he suddenly shifted against the feel of what his jeans were pressing against and he failed to catch the slight misstep as he shrugged. “He’s…doing other stuff today so we’re meeting at a club later. In fact…” checking his watch, he knew he needed to be going.

“Meals on the house,” Tristan assured him, waving away Sam’s attempt to pay the check as he slipped the bill into the pocket of his jeans. “The café’s mine and I felt I should make amends for Gino and because you looked like you needed some decent food instead of greasy diner food.”

“Try telling my brother that,” Sam grinned, accepting the offered hand after a moment before leaving the café to try to figure out his way to the address he had in his pocket. “Thanks for stepping in when you did and for dinner. Before we leave I’m going to try to bring my brother around for a meal.”

Tristan merely nodded, watching Sam leave and he kept the younger man in his sight until he turned the corner of the block and knew he’d be safe on his way to the club or so he’d given orders for him to be as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to hit speed dial.

“You are a goddamn moron, _mon ami_ ,” he growled, slipping his glasses back on before leaving the café through the backdoor to take the short cut he always used when going between his businesses. “Meet me there because you and I need words about this plan because I’m not sure who taught him what he knows but whoever it was would be shot in my club.”

Sam got a little sidetracked by a little classic music shop that he decided he’d pay another visit to later before finding the club which was actually in the heart of the French Quarter though just by the simple and classic Gothic Building and the name St. Clair’s on the front he found it hard to believe this was where his brother had said to meet…until he stepped inside and felt his breath catch.

The interior of the club wasn’t quite as out there as the one back in Stanford. In fact it seemed very tastefully decorated though he suspected the other rooms may be a bit more bold though he could see the main room from the front foyer that housed a small velvet sofa, a few chairs and a table with a matronly older black woman sitting there as if to guard the door.

“ _Bon Jour_ and welcome to St. Clair’s. We cater to all types, all kinds with no questions asked unless it’s to see if you’d like to share your phone number with me, handsome?”

** Present time: **

“Where’s your hero now?”

The hard jerk on his wrist had Sam trying to maintain his balance while automatically also attempting to keep the now irate older woman from getting hurt when he felt his head hit the edge of the desk but before the red haired Gino could do anymore Sam felt the grip on his wrist let go and heard a gasp, a grunt, the sound of a body striking something solid followed by a growl of a voice that Sam would know anywhere.

“You’d better be more worried about me not ripping your goddamn lungs out for touching and then hurting what is _mine_ , asshole,” Dean Winchester growled in the tone of voice that very few people got to hear without needing either a hospital or a grave. “Sammy? You good?” he asked tightly without looking over as he kept the pressure on Gino’s throat after giving his head another hard rap against the wall.

Gasping when his chest began to ache more and his jeans rode up to touch both items he’d put on earlier that day, he tasted blood as his lip bled but finally as Ebony helped him up to sit on the desk while beginning to dab at his bleeding mouth, Sam lifted a thumb.

He’d been going to tell Dean not to do what was so natural to his brother but didn’t have a chance when Dean’s attention shot back to Gino to yank him away from the main room’s door and slam him into the far wall. “You touch what’s mine and I break you,” he growled lowly, furious not only that his brother had been touched but also hurt to the point of bleeding.

“Little sub doesn’t know his place,” Gino gasped against the strong grip, clawing at Dean’s arm to break the hold but was unable. “You don’t know who I am. You his Dom? Where’s his collar? Why’s he walking around without a…”

“Finish it and I finish you,” Dean warned, enraged anyway and the sight of the collar and leash on the floor just made him worse as he slammed the man around so they were face to face. “You try to collar him and I will end you.”

“You…you can’t touch me!” Gino managed to sneer as he was yanked around so he was face to face with… “Winchester?”

Sam’s eyes jumped up at the Dom’s use of his brother’s name as he started to stand only to feel a hand on his shoulder urge him to stay sitting and when he looked he blinked as he stared into the same jade eyes as he had earlier.

“I thought after all this time that Tristan would get smart and ban your ass from the club,” Dean gave a final hard shove before stepping back to move to Sam, watching the way his brother was looking and also catching how he was holding himself. “You touch what’s mine once and maybe I don’t break you. You touch him again, try to humiliate him by collaring him on the front stage in front of everyone? No, then I’ll give you more than a scar on your face.

“No one collars Sam by force,” Dean’s eyes were glittering while his touch was gentle as he curved his fingers around the back of his brother’s neck while keeping his gaze locked firmly on the other Dom. “He only wears a collar when he’s ready and then it’ll be mine.”

Gino wiped his bloody mouth, going to shove off the wall when he caught sight of Tristan’s calm presence. “He attacked me!” he yelled, enraged at being taken off his game so easily. “They don’t belong here. He attacked another Dom in the club so…”

“Did he? That’s funny. I didn’t see that part,” Tristan shifted his head a little, slipping his hands from the pockets of his now black slacks while the red silk shirt he wore this evening opened at the throat as he took a step forward. “What I did see was you doing exactly what I told you earlier not to do. I saw you attack a boy in my club and if I saw anything else it was his Dom defending what’s his to defend.”

Looking between Dean and Sam and reading the expression on Ebony’s face, Tristan St. Clair stepped up to Gino to remove the small silver pin on his shirt that gave him access to the club without invitation. “If anyone doesn’t belong here it’s you, _mon ami_.

“Dean warned you once eight years ago to back off. I stopped him that time from ripping your head off for going too far with a sub…get in his face again or touch Sam again…and I won’t. Now get the hell out of my club and if I see you in it again or you try anything with any of my people I will end your time in my city,” he ordered, the quiet Cajun tone dropping to a much harder one as he grabbed the shoulder of the man as he went to lunge and two huge bouncers appeared at a low whistle. “Get Gino off my property and make sure the club knows he is not to be admitted again. There are lessor clubs in the city that he can get his kicks in.”

As the bouncers dragged the enraged man away, Tristan shifted his gaze to meet Dean’s with understanding. The altercation hadn’t gone unnoticed by some and he’d have to explain to others but he doubted if many would care about Gino since the man gave their whole lifestyle a bad look.

“You can take him the back way through my office to the rooms,” he offered, inclining his head just enough but seeing that Dean had already seen what he was warning him of. “As I promised, you have your choice of rooms though if you haven’t changed too much in eight years I suspect you’ll choose the one you normally did when you worked here.”

If Sam’s head wasn’t numb enough that line did it as he stared wide eyed at his older brother and nearly opened his mouth before remembering their roles right then, trying to get back into that mindset but finding it hard right then as his chest was now on fire from wearing the nipple clamps far longer than he ever had.

“I’ll explain but not here,” Dean assured him, squeezing his neck again while letting their foreheads touch as he lightly brushed his lips over the bruise forming on Sam’s face. “Trust me, Sam.”

If Sam still trusted anyone it was his brother and he nodded slowly before looking over at the man from today and to Dean as if asking a silent question.

“Sammy, meet Tristan St. Clair,” Dean’s small smile turned into his more familiar smirk as he went on. “He owns this place.”

“We’ve met already,” Tristan’s smile was amused as he watched Sam try to decide on the correct protocol for this since very few people, especially those in the sub position, either met the eyes of or even spoke to the Master of the club. “We’re not inside the club proper yet so you can shake my hand.”

Sam did just that and then his eyes narrowed as he must have replayed the events of earlier. “You…you knew my name today,” he looked between his brother and the club owner.

“Yeah, I knew who you were today, Sam. I knew you were with Dean and I know what you are to Dean,” Tristan had been running the family owned club since he was eighteen and had always had sharp eyes that allowed him to look after his clients in all ways.

As a Dom turned club Master he understood that some clients weren’t sure what they were looking for and needed a few little nudges or to be looked after if it looked like a Dom would overstep the bounds set up.

He’d also learned how to tell when there was true depth of feeling between Dom and sub and even if he hadn’t known beforehand what the younger man was to Dean he could see the absolute love and devotion shining from his eyes whenever he looked at Dean.

Of course Tristan also suspected that Sam wasn’t going to be too thrilled when he learned a few other things, like the fact that he’d never been out of the line of sight of someone working for Tristan the entire day.

“Ummm, he’s my…I mean, we’re…umm,” Sam seemed to have a hard time on this one since he knew they didn’t normally admit the whole brother thing if they were going to do this out at a club but he also wasn’t sure what his brother would want to admit to in regards to the whole Dom/sub thing either.

“He’s not quite as smooth as you when he’s thrown,” the Cajun spoke to Dean while watching the way his friend’s hand stayed on the back of Sam’s neck as if to both support and protect him. “You look a lot like your brother in the eyes, Sam and the way you smiled today at the café so even if I hadn’t known who you were to Dean I would have guessed it then.”

“You knew I…” Sam blinked then shifted a suspecting look into his brother’s calm eyes, recognizing the slow smile as well as the slight but silent exchange that passed between Dean and Tristan and understood. “You had him looking for me today, didn’t you?” he asked in a soft whisper, knowing he should be angry about that but yet found that it was hard to be if he thought about it.

Dean’s fingers gave another gentle squeeze before moving his hand down to just pass lightly over the center of Sam’s chest and didn’t miss the soft sound or what caused it, eyes flashing before he reached back up to draw his brother’s closer to give a soft kiss that was totally out of place it seemed for where they were.

“It’s my job to protect you,” he whispered before nudging Sam forward. “My choice?”

“As we agreed earlier,” Tristan nodded, nodding to assure Ebony that Sam was fine as he met Dean’s eyes again. “I’ll take care explaining about Gino but as you know he wasn’t popular to begin with,” he paused to add something in a low whisper as he passed behind the Winchesters on his way out to the main club. “Everything you’ll need is still where it was or if not just buzz me and I’ll bring it. Take care of him.”

Dean nodded simply, locking his fingers around Sam’s wrist before leading into the club, past the long polished bar of black slate and through a throng of people.

This club was packed in a way that the one back in California hadn’t dreamed of. As Sam’s eyes roamed while easily letting his brother lead the way through people toward a set of doors in the back he noticed the main stage in the center of the room was huge with one side set up for like a band of some sort while the rest had various structures or devices waiting for use.

Some items he knew the names of while others, the more advanced pieces, he wasn’t sure he wanted to though he was still biting his tongue to ask just what the hell his brother did those four years that Sam was at college.

Sam could feel eyes on them, knowing and accepting that no matter the style of dress or anything he and Dean clearly still gave off the vibes that they were new to this and he worried, after the incident at the door, that another Dom might try to challenge his brother except Sam could also feel the eyes of the clubs’ owner and wondered if that wasn’t what kept others from approaching.

“I thought you told Tris that you’d never Dom, Dean?” a low and sultry voice spoke just as they nearly had cleared the main club floor and while Sam tensed but stayed behind Dean like he knew was proper the younger man also caught the low curse his brother offered before turning to face the petite but lithe blond woman. “Though this one is cute but maybe a bit out of your range?”

“Mine,” Dean’s tone never changed but his fingers gripped just a little tighter as he gave Sam a pull that put him behind him but closer to the door as he gave a tight smile. “I meant when I said I wouldn’t Dom for Tristan but what I do in my own life is my business, Trina.”

As Tristan began to step from behind the bar, the woman waved him back as she had to stretch onto the toes of her spiked heels to lay a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Save some time for me before you disappear into the sunset again.”

“Both your brother and mine would want a piece of my ass if I did that, babe,” Dean winked, seeing when it hit her what he meant and also feeling the way Sam’s hand had latched onto his as he opened the door to the other side of the club. “Go, Sam.”

The noise of people and music from the main room could still be heard but dully in the corridor of rooms that lined the hallway and as Sam recalled these were probably the private rooms where Dom’s often took their subs for whatever scene they’d play out for the evening.

Instead of stopping at one of them, Dean opened another door that led to an ornately decorated gated courtyard with another gothic building across from the main club and he opened that door.

“Where’re…” Sam started to ask before remembering the rules of the night and shut up to merely follow his brother up a curved set of iron steps and into an open room that literally made him take a breath.

A St. Andrews Cross was fixed to the far wall with a spanking bench set close by along with a few other devices like some type of raised stocks as well as a bondage table. The walls were painted a soft blue which actually didn’t seem strange as Sam took in the array of hooks and chains in one other wall while a type of sling hung from a sturdy steel support system off to one side of the large room while there were an array of cuffs and chains in various places throughout the room.

A wall of cherry cabinets lined the last wall and in those Sam imagined would be all types of different devices used as toys or punishment depending on what the scene called for.

It took a couple minutes for Sam to realize Dean had gone to a cabinet under a built in bar to come back with a wet cloth. “Dean…I mean…”

“The word ‘Sir’ comes out of your mouth and we stop,” Dean warned, nodding. “Take the shirt off, Sammy.”

The direct tone was rare for Dean but Sam accepted it easily tonight as part of the role he’d asked his brother to take on and so he immediately fell back into his own role but couldn’t hide the sharp intake of breath as his shirt dragged over his intensely sensitive, red and swollen nipples.

Sam blinked once and he went from standing in the middle of the tiled floor to sitting on a low sofa that he hadn’t even seen yet. “Sorry, sorry. Just give me a…God,” he broke off as Dean finished removing the white t-shirt to look at the nipple clamps.

“Shit,” Dean whispered, seeing what Tristan had meant earlier and realized his brother had been wearing the damn things far too long already. “I need to take these off,” he remarked, pushing Sam’s hands to his sides when he went to stop him. “Sam, you’re not used to these and they’re hurting you. I’m taking them off.”

“I…wanted to do something to make this…ahhh,” Sam tried to say when the first clamp was released and blood flowed back into the abused little nub that was still rock hard. “Dean?”

Carefully take the other clamp off, Dean gave his brother a chance to calm down and took that time to wipe his face with the wet cloth to see how bad the bruise was or if he needed anything else but was relieved that by the time he’d done this that Sam’s eyes were back on him and read the unspoken questions.

“I’ll tell you what you want to know tomorrow,” he promised, flicking his eyes from Sam’s hazel ones to his chest. “Tell me now if this is still what you want to do, Sam.”

“Yes, I want this,” he replied, gasping when warm lips brushed over his still overly sensitive chest. “Need this…you…please.”

Dean had allowed Tristan to meet Sam away from the club so his friend could judge what he thought might be required to help Sam and he hadn’t been surprised by the report back since he’d suspected that his little brother hadn’t been given the full straight of things when he’d done this with Jessica years earlier.

Sam had already given him a basic rundown on things she’d done while in her role of Dom and while Dean hadn’t worked for Tristan as a Dom he’d seen enough in the four weeks he tended bar to know what was right and what wasn’t and he got the idea that a lot of what Jessica did was borderline wrong.

“Okay, you know the basic rules for this. You do what I say, how I say it, when I say it and if it gets too much or you want to stop you say the word ‘egghead’ and it all stops,” Dean began as he stood up to adjust his jeans that were already beginning to feel a tad too tight. “Now, here’re the rules between us.”

Standing immediately, Sam watched the way his brother’s gaze moved around the room for a moment before coming back to him. “If you want to slow things down then you just tell me that and I’ll back things off until you’re comfortable again. I’ll do what I want but nothing that I think you won’t like and we won’t use gags, hoods or masks.

“You will always be able to see me, hear me or talk to me and I want to hear you make those sounds that drive me crazy, Sammy,” Dean watched the way his brother’s eyes were starting to get wider, darker as he reached for his hand to lead him across the room. “I meant what I said about calling me ‘Sir’ too. You use my name and nothing else because while I may be the Dom right now I don’t want you to ever forget what else I am and what I will always be to you. Okay?”

Surprised that it seemed so hard to breathe, Sam finally forced a nod only to groan when Dean’s fingers touched his throat and he so wished he had something there.

He’d honestly hated that red collar Jessica put on him but the thought of wearing one from Dean had his cock twitching in the confines that Sam had put it in hours ago.

“Before we start this, I have something for you,” Dean told him, grinning at the look of surprise that got him. “Strip while I get it.”

Able to see Sam’s hurried movements as he sought to follow those orders as Dean turned to grab the small box that was sitting on the bar along with a couple other things he’d specifically asked Tristan to supply for tonight, he was just turning when his green eyes dropped, blinked, looked again and wasn’t sure if he should be getting this hard when he was fairly certain he should be pissed off.

“Sammy…what the hell is that?” he demanded tightly, wishing his own damn cock wasn’t coming to life right then as he looked between the blush coming over Sam’s cheeks to the curved metal cage that was locked around Sam’s limp and unhappy looking cock. “Is that…”

“It’s…it’s too easy to get hard these days since I haven’t…you know…had sex in a while and…I wanted you to be the one to make me hard when you were ready for me to be,” Sam’s head dropped before remembering his brother didn’t like that, feeling Dean’s fingers shake when he cupped a hand under his jaw to lift it up.

“Have you been in this all day, like with the clamps?” he asked, recalling the times he’d teased his brother with a cockring all day but he’d never once make Sam endure a cage that prevented him from even getting hard no matter if his body wanted it.

Chewing the inside of his lip to keep from making the sound that wanted to come out as Dean took the steel trap in his hand but couldn’t hide the whimper at the touch to his also trapped balls and nearly pulled back at the soft oath that Dean made.

“Key,” the demand was plain and Dean grabbed for the discarded jeans to dig through the pockets to pull out the cockring he’d supplied as well as the key to the cockcage. “Should I even ask why you had this or where it came from?”

“Jess didn’t like for me to get hard before she was ready so on a day we were going to go to the club she’d put this on me and by the time she was ready I was about nuts,” Sam missed the way Dean’s eyes flashed in barely disguised temper. “Class was hell.”

Trying to keep his hands from shaking was hard as he went to unlock the tiny lock on the steel cage that would also free the trap on his balls as well when he glanced up. “She had you wear this when you were in class?” Dean no longer was very happy with his brother’s first girlfriend but covered that with a muttered curse as he finally got it unlocked to go about the process of removing it.

“I didn’t like it but it was often easier not to argue with Jess…though I didn’t like it when she’d attach the sound attachment. I…we don’t have to use those do we, Dean?” Sam suddenly recalled he hadn’t mentioned his dislike of those and wondered if his brother had considered it. “I mean, we can if you want…”

Throwing the whole device across the room, Dean was on his feet to pull Sam hard against his chest as his fingers went into his brother’s hair and tugging it with a bit more force than he normally might have as he kissed him hard.

“After this, we seriously need to sit down and have a long talk about just what the hell that girl had you doing and what you don’t like, little brother,” Dean spoke against Sam’s mouth as he eased back. “Until then…are we doing this?”

Sam managed a nod and then another as the cockring was placed on him, shivering when his whole body seemed to go into overload as the light touch of a calloused fingertip down the backside of his cock to begin to bring it to life. “Umm, plug,” he thought he better warn his brother of the last thing.

“You trying to kill me, Sam?” Dean asked on a groan as he shifted around to run his full palm down Sam’s back, over the curve of his ass to feel the hard plastic plug that was firmly in place but as he pressed a finger over it just to see what Sam would do he blinked as he felt the vibration and placed a gentle kiss to the side of Sam’s face. “You’re still standing after wearing those damn nipple clamps, a cockcage and a vibrating plug for hours? Good boy, Sammy. Now, let’s see how you do with me calling the shots.”

His brother had always called the shots in nearly every aspect of his life but Sam stayed silent as he waited to see what Dean would choose to do or use when Dean stepped in front of him and he suddenly remembered what his brother had said about having something for him.

“You probably should have had this earlier but…I wanted to be sure you were really alright with wearing this,” Dean opened the box to remove a slim black leather collar and Sam felt his chest tighten.

It wasn’t fancy or obnoxious as some others Sam had seen other subs wear at the club and it didn’t have any markings or initials or even a hook for a leash and he suddenly felt the burning in his eyes because he understood what Dean was offering.

“No hooks, no hidden little meanings or initials. No leashes,” Dean told him, holding his brother’s eyes while running the leather through his fingers to soften it more. “You wear this when you want or not at all because I don’t need a collar to say you belong to me because you will for as long as you want to. Do you want me to…”

“Yes,” Sam replied before Dean could even finish speaking, bowing his head enough so his brother could fit the soft leather around his throat and felt it tighten enough that he’d know it was there but it wouldn’t hurt him. “Thank you, Dean,” he whispered, giving a quick kiss before standing quietly to wait.

Dean had argued with himself for the last two days over this because he didn’t like the idea of collars or anything on Sam because it always seemed to controlling but as he stepped back after fastening it to his liking and making sure it wasn’t too tight he couldn’t deny the spark of lust that shot right through him at the sight of his little brother standing in front of him wearing only the black leather collar that he’d spent the better part of four hours choosing.

“You are so damn beautiful, Sammy,” he murmured, relaxing a little at the deeper blush that colored Sam’s cheeks. “Y’know, we’re so far out of the whole Dom/sub mindset that we could probably just go back to the room and let me have my way with you?”

“Dean,” Sam understood his brother was still a little uneasy. “You’ve been my Dom since we started doing this. I’ve wanted you to do this since I was sixteen. I went to Stanford not only because it was my dream to go to college but because it hurt too much to think that you didn’t want me the way I wanted you,” he knew he had his brother with the first flash of desire in green eyes that were now locked on him. “I need this, Dean.”

Swallowing hard and remembering what Tristan had said earlier, Dean nodded. Taking a look around, he debated on what to use since while he might not have worked for Tristan in that way years ago he had more than once used the rooms and knew there were some things he wasn’t bringing his brother near.

Just like Dean could tell by the subtle tells of Sam’s body there were things in this room that he was leery over. “Tell me what she put you on back then.”

Sam didn’t want to think about that or remember it really, especially since right then he just wanted his brother to focus on the moment but suspected that Dean was still partially in protect mode.

“Umm, usually the bench because she had a thing for the leather floggers and the paddle but if we went to one of the more hardcore clubs she like this one kind of stock that locked me down completely and had this like a drill that could use various size dildos and…I really didn’t like that one but…” Sam wasn’t aware that his hands had fisted until the feel had Dean’s fingers lightly rubbing his arms had him relaxing. “She tried the swing once but that was the time she let another Dom in on the session…but that was then and you can do what you want like you said,” he added quickly.

“Huh,” Dean was no positive his super smart little brother really had no true idea what his girlfriend had tried to get him into and locked those images away even as he swore he could hear harsh cursing from well away from them. “Come here, Sam.”

Eager to please and very eager for Dean to start since his body was no thrumming with needs and wants he hadn’t felt in a long time, Sam followed his brother across the room to where an oddly curved like leather sofa bed sat.

“I’m not going to cuff you but you’re going to hold onto this and not let go until I say to,” Dean reached for a suspension bar that came from the vaulted ceiling to place Sam’s hands on it over his head but didn’t elevate it any farther than he needed right then. “Tell me what you don’t like.”

“I did,” Sam’s winced as he heard his own voice and his eyes shot to find his brother, looking for displeasure but Dean’s face looked amused even as his eyes had that intensity that never failed to make Sam’s breath hitch. “I mean…”

“Tell me what else you don’t like cause I think there’s more,” Dean had stepped to a cabinet out of Sam’s eyesight to consider what he wanted. “Why don’t you want to talk to me, Sam? Normally I’m telling you to shut up.”

Sam shivered a little at the feel of cotton and denim brushing against his back, remembering that Dean was still dressed and the feel of rough jeans against the vibrator in his ass made him jump.

“Stay still,” his brother whispered against his ear. “The trick of this moment is for you to keep your hands on that bar, your legs spread all on your own and not to move no matter what I do…and tell me what else you don’t like.”

The feel of soft suede against his ass nearly had Sam jumping since he wasn’t expecting the feel of the flogger and nearly steeled himself for the strength that he knew Dean’s arm could wield but it stayed light enough to tease his skin with light touches.

“The biggest part of this is knowing you can trust me because if you can’t trust me to know what to do to please us both, to please you and to know when to stop then this isn’t going to work and I’m stopping it now,” Dean moved back to the front so he could watch his brother’s face, seeing the mild panic at the thought of stopping. “Do you trust me, Sam?”

“Yes,” Sam understood that and he did trust Dean. He wanted to say something else but knew the rules and kept quiet until his brother nodded for him to go on. “If I didn’t trust you I wouldn’t have asked you to do this but…this…I guess this isn’t quite like it was with Jess and…”

“Because pretty Miss Jess was playing Dom and doing things that wasn’t quite right,” Dean replied tightly, lifting the flogger he held so his brother could see it. “Every toy and device in this room, in the club can be used to hurt, to give pain in the sub wants that but they also can give pleasure but I’m thinking she got off on giving pain more than pleasure, didn’t she?”

Sam began to lower his eyes but then slowly met Dean’s gaze with a nod, licking his lips. “I want you to do what you think I deserve, Dean,” he spoke quietly what he hadn’t been meaning to. “I’ve hurt you so much since Detroit. What I did while soulless, what I said to you or letting that damn vampire turn you and…and then making you worry about me with the hallucinations when you needed to focus on the Leviathans…” he paused on a low sound as the suede flogger flicked over his still sensitive nipples.

“Is that what this is about?” Dean had feared it was but hadn’t said anything in the hopes that Sam would open up and now that he had he felt a bit better at what he’d planned. “You think you deserve to be hurt? Did you think I’d hook you to the Saint Andrews cross and what? Whip you? Paddle that ass that you’ve tortured enough by wearing that plug all day?”

Dean did put a bit more strength into his hand as he flicked the flogger over Sam’s chest before moving it down to let it brush over the now straining cock.

The plug vibrating in Sam’s ass all day had been slow torture on his cock as it was trapped in a cage that kept him limp for hours. Now with the cage gone and only a ring at the base that kept him from finding release, his cock was getting hard, red, and leaking quickly.

“Want you…wanted you to do what you think needed to be done just so…you’d feel comfortable sleeping with me again,” Sam gasped, straining to stay still when his hips wanted to move forward to try to find friction when the flogger began a series of little hits over his cock and then his swollen balls as he legs began to shake. “I hated what he was like, what I did…what I wanted and…God!”

“Yeah, your soulless self was a real asshole and was pure one hundred percent dark side of the Dom scale,” Dean agreed as he flipped the flogger in his hand so he could press the tip of the handle up behind Sam’s balls to watch his brother’s body jerk with a moan. “It’s okay to want to top sometimes, Sammy. You’re not as aggressive as he was. We’ve switched before and probably will again…once you feel ready to.”

As Dean watched he realized Sam wasn’t even aware of how his body was moving despite his best intentions to stay still. “Stay still, Sam,” he ordered again, stepping close to him after discarding the flogger to pull something from the pocket of his jeans to slip it on his finger. “You still haven’t told me what else you didn’t like.”

“Enemas,” Sam gasped upon feeling warm wet lips close over his nipple as Dean began to suck it gentle into his mouth, tongue swirling over the sensitive skin. “Gags, hoods, sounds…hate those but…don’t like…being tied or trapped in a cage or those…pressure sealed bags or covered in latex where I can’t see or move,” he was struggling to not move or twist as Dean’s lips slowly licked and kissed across his chest to give his other nipple the same attention as the first.

“Sam, don’t take this wrong but you know if I ever would’ve found out about half this crap I would’ve been dragging your ass away from her to a different college,” Dean growled, looking up to see his little brother’s eyes had now gone fully into desire. “What do you like, baby boy?” he asked in a lower tone of voice that almost never failed to weaken Sam.

The heat of his brother’s mouth trailing over his chest down his stomach as he watched Dean sink to his knees in front of him with a graceful move almost broke Sam’s hold on the bar above him but he stayed as still as he could while managing to catch the comment and blinked.

Dean hadn’t said take him away from Jessica and school but just away from Jess to another college despite how much not having Sam with the family anymore had hurt Dean.

“You…what you do to me,” Sam got out before whimpering as the flick of a tongue over his navel while he felt a finger touch his cock but then forgot the orders to stay still when whatever the hell Dean had slid over his fingertip vibrated against his cock and past his balls to gently tease his prostate from the outside. “ _Fuck_!”

“Later. You’re not so good at the whole following orders, Sammy,” Dean chuckled, not surprised by this since by this point Sam never could stay still or keep quiet and in fact he was quite proud of the control his little brother was showing.

Sam clamped down on his bottom lip to try to keep from making noise when Dean stood up to kiss him, running his tongue over those sealed lips until with a sigh they opened to his brother and groaned deep at both the feeling on his cock and the control Dean took as his tongue explored.

“Like that, Sammy?” he asked roughly after easing back but never stopped touching Sam in some way because as Dean knew well his brother responded to touch most of all and always had. “You like feeling my hands on you? My mouth?”

“Yes!” Sam gasped, hips thrusting more on a low whimper because he knew he wasn’t supposed to move but the little touches were maddening and he just wanted to feel his brother. “Please.”

“You wanna come so soon?” Dean didn’t think so even though Sam’s cock was already fully hard and dripping precome more but unless he’d misjudged the amount of stress Sam had already put on his body from the all day abuse of the cage and plug his brother normally could go a lot longer before he’d start begging for that.

Dean knew that he was so far off how a normal Dom would treat a sub but this was still Sam and there were some things he wouldn’t do like denying his brother release if he truly needed it.

“Nooo,” Sam shook his head firmly. “Don’ wanna come ‘til you’re inside me,” he gasped at another touch behind his balls made him arch. “Please, Dean. I can’t hold still like you want. Been too long…I’m…sorry,” he whispered, letting his lashes cover his eyes because he knew he was failing big time and it had been his idea.

“Nothing for you to be sorry for, baby boy,” Dean assured him softly, stepping behind him to touch the plug firmly as he went to remove it. “Shhh, relax a second. I want to take this out first,” he pressed kisses over his brother’s shoulders as he removed the plug while wrapping one arm tightly around Sam’s waist. “Put your arms down at your sides.”

Sam feared he’d screwed this up to the point that Dean was calling it quits until his brother nudged him slowly down unto the curved sofa bed that seemed to support in all the right places but also had cuffs attached at key spots as well and his eyes lifted again to watch Dean.

“Now I’m going to use the cuffs but you tell me if it gets too be too much or you want to quit,” Dean told him, slowly taking a cuff to attach to each of Sam’s upper arms to keep his arms trapped before using cuffs attached with soft leather to hook his wrists to where he’d still have some movement but not enough to touch either himself or Dean unless Dean gave the straps move give.

Easing away to adjust his brother’s long legs so they were spread apart Dean hooked his ankles and thighs with the other cuffs before adjusting the bed by remote to a better position and never stopped looking at Sam’s face as his eyes widened.

“Any position I want you in, little brother,” Dean remarked easily before slowing reaching for the hem of the tight black t-shirt with a tiny smile. “Tell me if you want this off.”

“God, yes,” Sam groaned, testing how much he could move and missing the fullness of the plug but then felt his mouth go dry as he watched Dean slowly pull the shirt up to reveal just a little of his toned and hard body and he was relieved his hands were hooked in some manner because not touching Dean like this was never easy. “Want you.”

Deciding to keep his jeans on for the moment, Dean did give in to pop the snap and unzip them because by this point his own cock was pressing painfully against the zipper just from seeing his brother like he was: naked with only the black collar that moved against his throat with every swallow and cuffed to the sofa bed that could be moved in any position needed to make it easier on both Dom and sub.

“Soon,” Dean promised after settling between Sam’s legs with a couple other items. “First, I’m going to make you feel so good…what?” he froze at the tiny little furrow between Sam’s eyes that he knew meant his brother was uneasy. “Sam, tell me if something’s wrong.”

Sam was fine with all this and he was still a little curious about the little finger massager his brother had used but the sight of the tiny little slender messenger made him tense even though he tried to force it away, to shrug it off. “No, it’s fine,” he spoke, wondering if his voice sounded as broken as he thought it did but could excuse that as building lust if he was fast enough. “You’re in charge. You can do what…Dean…” he saw the sharp warning in his brother’s eyes as strong fingers clamped around his jaw to hold his face still.

“Tell me…now,” Dean ordered, no longer playing. “What did you see that you don’t like?”

“Not…not like,” Sam whispered, relaxing into the touch when his brother’s thumb caressed over his jaw and he sighed. “The massager.

Dean blinked because of any item in the room for Sam to give him that look over this little harmless device hadn’t been the one he would expect it over and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know why he had. “I’ll ask later,” he decided, placing the device on the floor away from Sam and just lightly stroked a hand over his brother’s chest until he settled again. “Okay now?”

“You’re the Dom. You’re supposed to do what you want to me without caring if something like a massage wand flips me out or…mmh,” Sam’s words stopped at the kiss, trying to shift his head a little to get it to deepen only to have fingers grip his hair to keep him still.

“And everyone said I had the wrong idea about this whole thing,” Dean shook his head slightly, letting his lips trail over Sam’s face to his jaw before moving down his neck to begin to give kisses and tiny bites to the hollow of his throat and felt the way his brother strained up into the touch. “Yeah, a Dom does what he or she wants to a point but if you’re scared of it or you don’t want it then it doesn’t happen, Sam. I won’t do anything that makes you uneasy…did I ever?”

“No,” Sam knew that and understood maybe for the first time that he’d never really had a Dom before…until he went back with Dean and with that he felt himself relax fully to give in to whatever his brother decided to do. “Want to make you happy, Dean.”

Smoothing a hand back through Sam’s hair, Dean pressed a kiss against where he could feel Sam’s heart beating. “You do make me happy, Sam. I am proud of you and tonight I’m going to give you as much as you want from this…without the pain,” he smirked as he began to slide back down to rub his fingers against the V of Sam’s hips. “You gonna let me do this, Sammy? You gonna let me give you as much as I can to make you scream for me?”

“Yes, Dean,” Sam had to find his voice as he kept his eyes locked on his brother which was what Dean wanted as he slid slowly down to either touch, caress or kiss over sweat sheen skin. “You can…”

“Quiet,” Dean knew that order would kill Sam since being quiet during sex, especially when he went so slowly, drove his younger brother nuts. “No talking. You can moan, say my name but no talking unless it’s to say your safeword, tell me to slow down or beg to come. Nod if this is okay.”

An instant nod came and then Sam’s head went back as a low moan was pulled from his throat at the first touch of the little vibrator on Dean’s finger against his still stretched and wet hole.

“Like that little touch on your rim, baby boy?” Dean watched carefully for signs of pain or discomfort as he popped the top of the bottle of lube before he wanted to make certain Sam was well lubed. “God, the sounds you make just from this,” he was shocked he wasn’t coming from just listening to the moans and soft little whimpers Sam was making.

Using his other hand to flip a switch on the side of the leather lounger, Dean knew the moment the low vibrations began to be felt because Sam gasped. “This whole thing vibrates like the Magic Finger beds in those motel rooms, Sammy. Can you feel it under you? Vibrating along your back, your neck, this tight ass? Feel as good as what my finger’s doing to you?”

Sam’s hands were clenching but couldn’t get close enough to touch as he moaned and gasped between the feel under him to the finger pressing just around his rim to tease but not enter. “More…” he groaned, feeling Dean tense at the broken rule.

“Sammy, what am I going to do with you?” Dean knew how this played as he pulled away fully to eye his gasping brother. “Told you not to talk but you don’t listen,” his fingers stroked over his brother’s cock before pressing over his own to catch the way hazel eyes dilated more. “Can’t gag you but we need to put something in that mouth. Do you want something in your mouth, Sammy?”

Licking his lips against the growing feeling inside him, Sam nodded the deeper voice allowing him to finally find that spot he’d been trying to find all night when he felt the cuffs loosen.

“On your knees in front of the Saint Andrews Cross then,” Dean ordered huskily, deciding it was time to stop teasing his brother before they both exploded but he took the precaution of placing a simple ring over the base of his cock leaking cock or this would end faster than either of them wanted. “Spread your knees and show me your hands.”

Just pulling himself out of his jeans for the moment, Dean had to take a couple deep breaths to calm down as he turned to approach his brother to feel a blow of lust burning low in his belly at the sight Sam presented as he knelt in front of the X-shaped cross with his knees spread, sweat glistening over the muscles on his chest and abs, his hands held up and his eyes watching his brother’s slow approach.

Dean slipped the tiny vibrator off his finger to place it over the index finger of Sam’s right hand while coating it liberally with lube and smiling into his brother’s eyes to reassure any confusion. “We’re going to test just how well you multi-task, Sam,” he remarked, explaining as he knelt to place Sam’s right hand where he wanted it behind him.

“You’re going to open yourself for me again starting with this one finger and the vibrator and I want you to find your prostate with this and keep touching it,” he licked a stripe over Sam’s neck to hear a whimper of need. “With your left hand you’re going to stroke your cock until I tell you to stop and while you’re doing this we’ll see about doing something with this hot mouth.”

Laying a hard and hot kiss over Sam’s mouth to suck the bottom lip with his teeth until his brother was straining against him, Dean eased back to stand up with a nod. “Put it in, Sammy.”

Sam made his eyes stay on Dean’s when he slowly eased his own finger into his already stretched hole to gasp a moan as the vibrator on the tip began to move against the inner muscles and he felt only slight resistance that gave way with another push and it was hard not to shove back on his own finger as it touched his sweet spot.

“Ahhh!” he moaned but began using his left hand to stroke over his weeping and aching cock while watching as Dean slowly took his own cock in his hand before waiting and Sam parted his lips to take the head slowly into his mouth with a groan of pleasure.

“Find a rhythm now,” Dean ordered tightly, keeping the urge to thrust against Sam’s mouth down while winding his fingers through his brother’s sweat soaked hair to keep Sam from taking the cock too deeply and possibly choking. “So hot like this, baby boy,” he whispered, looking down to see Sam trying to find a good match for the finger moving in his ass and the hand on his cock while he sucked Dean’s cock. “So good too. Doing what I say.”

The tension was slowly going away in Sam as he worked to please; his finger stroking his own prostate more to feel the little zings of pleasure shooting through him while his hand stroked himself slowly to feel the precome dripping more steadily and he began to whine around the cock in his mouth as his body wanted release.

“Put another finger in now,” Dean told him, shifting his grip to allow Sam to take him in a bit deeper but still not letting him take the full length. “Scissor them for me, Sammy and press that vibrator where I told you to keep it and…good boy,” he moaned as he watched the way his brother’s hips moved back and forth to seek pleasure and release but the cockring kept him locked.

Sam moaned deeply while running his tongue over and around his brother’s cock the way he knew Dean liked it the few times he’d allowed Sam to suck him off but it was hard to focus now when his own cock wanted to explode and he wanted to feel Dean in him and around him.

“Sammy, look at me,” Dean’s voice was low and smooth despite the desire shining in his eyes as he slid a hand over Sam’s face and quickly the younger man realized his eyes had closed. “Nod if you want to come.”

More than anything Sam’s body wanted that long sought after release but he struggled to make Dean understand with just his eyes and then whimpered with lose as his brother pulled his cock from his mouth to wipe the spit and precome from his lips while also carefully easing Sam’s hands away from himself to pull him to his feet.

“Face the cross,” Dean smiled a little when Sam nearly tripped to do just that as he carefully locked the wrist and ankle locks in place to keep his brother spread as he slid his jeans off to step behind Sam to kiss a line down his back to his ass while pouring lube into his hand and over the well stretched and ready red hole. “Love you, Sammy,” he breathed into his ear before lining his cock up to slid in and past the first ring of muscle easily to go in fully with a groan of his own while hearing Sam’s moan and his name.

Sam expected hard and fast since he knew his brother was ready to come but the gentle roll of hips to bring Dean’s hard cock against his prostate with every move soon had Sam fighting the sounds that wanted to come while he could feel the rough feel of Dean’s hands running over his chest as he pressed against his back.

“Go ahead and make the noises you want, baby boy,” Dean’s lips were on his neck, his ear, his jaw and with every tiny lick or bite or kiss Sam moaned more until finally a gentle bite to his shoulder had him keening with need and want. “Tell me what you want, Sam.”

Dean’s hips and thrusts were slow and gentle despite his body’s demand to take and claim while he nuzzled his lips over the back of Sam’s neck with a smile because he knew that always made his brother squirm and only being hooked like he was kept him as still as he was.

“Want…God…I want you, Dean,” Sam gasped, pressing his head back against Dean’s shoulder while trying to thrust his hips back but Dean’s own body kept him still. “Wanna come…wan’ you to come…want…shit!”

Biting down hard on Sam’s neck to just bring blood to the surface but not break the skin, Dean’s fingers worked to flick both cockrings off before taking a hand full of hair to control Sam better while using his other to wrap his fingers around Sam’s cock to begin a firm and steady touch.

“Gonna make you come now, baby boy,” he whispered hotly, feeling the shudders working through Sam as he let his own hips move a bit harder and faster but always hitting that one spot that would ensure when the moment happened his brother screamed. “It’s been so long since I’ve had you under me…around me. I’ve wanted to hear you scream my name like you did the last night before Detroit, Sammy.”

“Now, now, now…please, Dean!” Sam’s voice was wrecked and ragged as his chest heaved, feeling the touch on his cock tighten but it was the flick of a finger over the slit at the same time as a voice whispered again in his ear that did it.

“Come,” Dean felt the jerk of Sam’s body at the same time as the muscles clamped tight around his own cock and with a groan and one more thrust he came right after Sam.

Sam felt his brother’s orgasm rip into him as soon as his began and lost himself in the release that had him screaming out not only his brother’s name but probably things that Sam hoped neither of them would remember after this as he felt his own release splatter not only his own chest but Dean’s hand and the wall with come.

The restraints kept him from moving as much as he would’ve wanted and Dean was still moving in his ass as Sam’s muscles tightened to milk his brother’s cock and climax for all it was worth, feeling the come filling him until slowly Sam’s eyes rolled back as his orgasm ended with a final use of Dean’s name and he went limp.

“Sammy?” Dean groaned as he eased Sam’s head back enough to see his eyes were closed but he was breathing easy and guessed the strain of it all had knocked his brother out for a few minutes. “Thank you,” he whispered while pressing a kiss to the side of Sam’s face, tasting both sweat, tears as he carefully eased out of his brother’s body to catch himself on the wall when his legs shook from the exertion of holding himself in control. “Don’t you knock?”

“I don’t know if you’re the worst or goddamn best Dom I’ve ever seen come through my club,” Tristan spoke from the top of the stairs once he knew it was safe to enter the guest house. “I wasn’t sure if you’d go through with it a few times.”

Grabbing for his jeans, Dean slid them back on but didn’t both with the snap while shooting his friend a dangerous look. “I thought I said no peeking,” he growled, reaching up to begin to unhook the clasps to free Sam. “Help me get him off here and to bed.”

“The cameras were turned off, Dean but you know the microphones in certain rooms, including this one, are always on for the protection of the sub,” Tristan easily worked the locks while Dean grabbed his brother as he fell against him with a sleepy moan of protest and then helped the hunter maneuver Sam through a door into a large bedroom meant for guests to use after they were finished. “Shower?”

“He’s 6’4” of dead weight when he’s like this, Tristan,” Dean scoffed, lowering Sam to the king size bed before going to a wet cloth. “I’ll clean him off enough to sleep and deal with the shower when he wakes up enough to be more than a cuddly blanket cause that’s what he is after we make love…all soft and cuddly and I swear Trina will inherit the club if you smirk at me or tell him I said that,” he warned.”

The Cajun just smiled while opening the French doors to allow air into the room while knowing the noise from the streets wouldn’t disturb the Winchesters. “You love him.”

“Duh, he’s my little brother so…oh, stop with the looks,” Dean groaned, seeing their duffel bags that had been brought from the hotel at Tristan’s instruction as he bent his head to focus on wiping Sam clean of sweat and come before sighing. “Yeah, I love him and I would do anything for him…including bringing him here if this is what he thought he needed.”

Tristan stayed silent to just watch as Dean’s hands worked quickly but gently to clean his brother before grabbing a pair of sleep pants from the duffel to pull up over Sam’s legs but didn’t both with a shirt and left the collar for the moment since everytime he reached for it his brother would whimper, trying to bat his fingers away.

“Don’t punch me for saying this, _mon ami_ but you can tell just by looking at him with you that Sam adores you with every fiber of his being,” Tristan had seen that in the café as Sam spoke of his older brother and now he saw it returned in the gentle way Dean cared for the sleeping young man. “Eight years ago when you’d speak of your brother I saw the love you had for him on your face. He doesn’t need a Dom as much as he needs you, Dean.”

Determined that Sam would never feel the need to do this again, Dean nodded. He understood what was between them was a little strange but then so were their lives but he also knew that no one else got him like Sam did and vice versa.

“He’s been through Hell…literally, lately so this was the first time in over a year that we’ve…connected like this because I was trying to let him heal,” he saw his mistake and vowed it wouldn’t happen again when he yawned as his body decided it wasn’t liking that Sam was asleep and he wasn’t. “I appreciate you letting us stay here after this. It’d be hell to get him back to the hotel.”

“You know that my house is your house for as long as you need it, Dean…or in this case the guest house since I knew you’d prefer the privacy,” Tristan’s jade eyes softened as he met Dean’s eyes with an understanding only between them. “We’re even now…until the next time some damn voodoo ghost decides to haunt my place.”

“Call someone else cause that thing was a bitch to get rid of, dude,” Dean shot back, slipping into the bed and not surprised as soon as he settled that Sam moved against him to tuck his head in close to his brother’s neck with a contented sigh. “Not a word, Trist.”

Tristan smiled, backing out the door as he chose to add. “Never took you for the cuddling type, Dean,” he pulled the door shut on the low growl and let himself out of the guest house that was attached to his own place in the city but went back into the club to finish the night off like usual while accepting that his guests would be safe.

“They’ll be fine,” he assured Ebony as he returned to his office to find her waiting. “Dean’ll take care of him.”

“That boy needs more than just a quick go over some toys, Tristan St. Clair,” the older woman remarked, concerned. “He needs healing.”

Hearing a disturbance from the club, Tristan began to step out but paused. “Dean’ll take care of what Sam needs, Ebony. Last night was to give Sam what he thought he needed. The rest will follow.”

 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I’ll warn for language. Also for the usual explicit stuff and this one does have a smidge of minor not too graphic violence.

**Chapter Three**

Later the next day the smell of strong coffee and food brought Sam out of his slumber with a low groan as his body ached in places it hadn’t in a long time.

“You finally waking up, little brother?”

Dean’s voice sounded close so Sam forced his eyes to open to find his brother sitting with his back against the carved oak headboard of the biggest bed Sam had seen with his looser fitting jeans zipped but unbuttoned but he was still shirtless and wasn’t wearing shoes which was still one of Sam’s biggest secret turn ons.

“Where…how…wha…?” Sam’s brain refused to focus after the mind shattering orgasm of…well he wasn’t certain how long ago but the mug of coffee waved under his nose seemed to help as he pushed up to take it and sipped carefully before figuring it was strong enough to shock his system awake.

“How long have I been sleeping?” he asked but still leaned into the touch that ran through his hair as Dean took the coffee to sit it aside before leaning over to kiss him long and slow until Sam was left breathless. “Good morning to you too.”

“Afternoon actually,” Dean smiled, giving him the coffee back while sliding from the bed to go get a tray of food that was waiting under a warming light. “You’ve been sleeping since you crashed last night and it’s probably nearing three in the afternoon now. Eat this before I get lectured for wearing you out too much,” he sat the tray over Sam’s legs while sitting back beside him.

The news that he’d slept for long was a surprise to Sam but so was his brother’s relaxed state since normally Dean was always itching to move or be somewhere else. “You could’ve woken me up,” he remarked, feeling his stomach protest missing breakfast at the smell of food that he knew had come from the café he’d eaten at yesterday.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you sleep that calmly and we’re not in a hurry so I let you sleep,” Dean shrugged, taking a piece of bacon that fell from the sandwich while watching Sam eat and immediately noticed the change in his brother. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, I do,” Sam took another bite before offering half to his brother but guarded the salad even though he’d fall off the bed if Dean ever tried to eat something healthy. “It’s weird but…I do feel better and…I…um...” he bit his lip until he felt a hand on his neck. “Thanks for giving me that, Dean. I…”

“I gave you what we both wanted…needed, Sam,” Dean stretched to feel his neck pop a little but got back up to go over to dig in his duffel for a clean shirt finally. “You can ask now if you really want to know.”

Sam’s eyes had tracked his brother’s movements because he’d always looked when he had a chance to see Dean without his shirt or the way the jeans rode low on narrow hips and blinked when he felt a stirring. “You brought us to New Orleans because you just happened to know the Master of a club? How’d you meet him and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be asking about stuff you did when I was at school…”

“Dad was off by himself and the Impala picked that time to break down as I was driving through New Orleans on my way to meet up with Caleb…and check on you in California,” Dean began easily, turning with a shirt in hand but he hadn’t put it on yet as he walked over to look out the open French doors to gaze into the garden. “Normally anything that went wrong with her I could fix but this time…it required an actual garage and that required actual money.

“Money that I didn’t have because I’d sent it…never mind,” he coughed a little on that one and hoped Sam was still tired enough to not catch it. “Tristan needed a bartender which is something I’d done before a few times and he agreed to pay me enough to fix the car while giving me a place to sleep and food to eat…then he got a damn ghost that ended up nearly breaking my arm and neck before I could salt and burn the bones but I did and it all ended well. End of story.”

“That Dom last night knew you,” Sam suspected there was more to the story than his brother was saying but was leery on pushing. “Tristan said he stopped you from doing more that time. Dean, did you do more than just bartend? I mean, considering what I asked you to do you know it doesn’t matter to me so…”

Dean shook his head while stepping closer to the bed to sit on the sit nearest to Sam. “I only tended bar, Sam,” he replied, nudging the salad closer while watching his brother’s eyes peer at him through his lashes. “Tristan asked me to Dom a couple times for one of his regulars since according to him and Ebony I’m a natural at it but…it wasn’t something I felt comfortable doing,” he smiled a little before letting his fingers reach up to brush over the collar Sam still wore. “Unless it’s with you apparently.

“One night while I was working Gino was in with a sub he’d picked up and he’d already been warned twice by Tristan to back off the heavy handed stuff with the girl but then he…went too far with her and I just saw red because she was probably about your age or a year younger,” Dean frowned as he remembered. “Gino and I hadn’t hit it off anyway because he thinks anyone is supposed to bow down and kiss his feet and you know me well enough to know how I’d take to that so that night after the club closed he tried to jump me and it didn’t work out.

“Tristan began putting down stricter rules for the Doms after that and Gino bitched a lot but until last night he hadn’t really done anything to piss the boss off,” he rubbed his thumb over the still visible bruise on Sam’s face. “I should’ve known he’d see you as the perfect target and been closer to you.”

The simple touches always got to Sam faster because he understood how hard is was for his brother to show and express his deeper feelings and so he’d learned to lean into those more, like he did now when he pressed his lips against Dean’s palm. “I thought you’d left me alone yesterday to give us both time.”

“I did,” Dean agreed in a softer voice as he added. “I just never said you’d be totally alone because I’d have to raging with fever or bleeding out to leave my little brother walking the streets of New Orleans without anyone watching over him and…I wanted Tristan to meet you without me.”

“Why?” Sam was beginning to feel not so interested in the food in front of him as he watched the way Dean’s long fingers played with the band on his wrist. “You told him we’re brothers?”

“He remembered me telling him about my pain in the ass little brother who was going to some fancy college on the West Coast because you got all the brains in the family,” Dean shrugged easily but stilled when Sam’s hand folded over his. “I needed him to see you, Sam…to meet you and talk to you because he could judge just what you needed.”

Dean turned his hand over to grip his brother’s while using his other to tuck a stray piece of too long hair back away from Sam’s face. “You know what Jess did wasn’t exactly what goes on with a Dom and sub, right?” he asked carefully.

“Kinda knew that back in Stanford after a couple things didn’t make sense according to what I researched,” Sam admitted, wondering how much he should admit to right then since he didn’t want to put them back at the start. “I tried to do what she liked because I really had started to like her and while we dated I didn’t have any more issues with a couple guys who’d decided right from the start what they’d like to do to me and…Dean, your teeth are clenching.”

“Yep, I know that, Sammy,” Dean was also certain at any other time and place he’d be snarling and demanding names but held back since he’d felt the way Sam’s arm had tensed at mentioning it. “Aside from finding out Jessica had a few too many kinks than I feel good about, did anything else happen at school that you never told me about?” he asked with a lot more patience than he thought he’d have since right then he was halfway to hard and debating on how to get his brother in the shower.

“Nothing…serious,” Sam hedged, sighing at the look that got him and knew his brother was close to locking onto this matter with his usual stubbornness. “One time at a party middle of freshman year I was still having trouble adjusting to being on my own, I missed you and a couple sophomores thought they liked fresh meat,” he glanced down as the tray was moved and tried to talker faster. “Dean, I was fine. They didn’t hurt me and one of them got his arm broke.”

Fingers curling over Sam’s jaw to shut him up, Dean’s eyes were firm. “Touching you on a scale of one to ten with one being barely and ten being I still gank their asses?” he demanded in a tone that meant not to lie to him.

“Six,” Sam murmured after a moment of debate and then latched onto his brother before he could move. “Dad’s friend did worse when I was sixteen and…”

“And Dad’s asshole of a friend paid for touching you too,” Dean reminded him but slowly tried to settle again at the feel of shaking fingers over his chest and he covered Sam’s hand with his as it passed over his heart. “Alright, I’ll let this go,” he sighed, not wanting to but wanting to see his brother’s smile again. “Now, do you think you’re going to need to do this again or…can we discuss maybe a compromise?”

Sam considered last night and how it had helped to settle his emotions that had been in turmoil since regaining his soul and being healed from Lucifer’s hallucinations. He still enjoyed the concept of the D/s life could give but also understood now that he thought about it that in a way he and Dean very much had that life now.

“I’d be…willing to discuss it,” Sam began slowly, lowering his eyes for a moment before looking back up with an almost shy smile that showed the very rarely seen these days dimples. “But first…do you think we can have sex on a bed this time?”

The leftover tension rushed out of Dean’s chest with that as he blew out a breath. “God, yes,” he groaned, starting to lean forward to find Sam’s mouth when he was reminded why he hated being in a place he was known.

“Hey! Major Stud! I know you’re awake so stick your head out the balcony doors!”

“ _Really_?” Dean groaned, lightly slapping Sam in the back of his hand after feeling him trying to stifle a laugh and he spun off the bed to stalk over to the French doors to throw a glare down at the petite blond that was looking up pleasantly. “You do realize if Tristan wasn’t your brother and I didn’t want him to kill me I would shoot you now?” he growled. “What the hell do you want Trina?” he demanded.

Trina St. Clair smiled brightly. “I’m late for a meeting downtown and my car is making weird little noises and won’t start,” she called up while putting on her best helpless look while motioning over her shoulder. “I’d ask the Man himself but we all know while Tristan can hack his way into the best computers he can barely put gas in that thing you and he call a car…so can you look at it…please?”

“Why is it so hard to have basic car maintenance?” Dean asked of the air while rolling his eyes much like Sam could while shooting another dark look down into the courtyard. “Fine. I’ll be down in five minutes if it’ll get you out of my hair!”

Pulling his shirt on with a muttered curse, he zeroed his next look on his brother while planning. “This will take me less than three minutes to figure out she probably forgot to add oil again or she’s out of gas,” he grinned and let his fingers run through Sam’s hair. “Hit the shower because you need one and when I get back up here…we’ll see about picking up where she just interrupted and later if you feel like it we can go inside the club and just watch.”

“Hmm, shower, sex, shower and food,” Sam decided that sounded better and laughed against Dean’s mouth as he offered a kiss before heading down to continue his complaining to the pretty blond.

Sam smiled while deciding the idea of a shower sounded good to him and felt safe here if his brother and forgot one of the first rules of a hunter…never feel totally safe anywhere.

He stripped while the shower heated the classically decorated bathroom but with a huge drop in tub with shower enclosure while he looked at his reflection in the mirror and touched the collar with his fingertips, reluctantly removing it for the shower.

As he showered and washed his hair, Sam still wondered about his brother’s connection with the club’s Master since Dean was normally not one to make friends outside of their circle but he wouldn’t ask yet…unless he couldn’t figure it out for himself or Dean didn’t say more about it.

A sound from the bedroom caught his ear but he dismissed it since he knew his brother’s knowledge of all things cars would allow him to fix the car in record speed. “Hey, I’ll be out in a minute,” he called over the water, quickly rinsing off before grabbing for a towel.

“Dean? Did you fix the car?” he asked as he dried off quickly, wrapping another towel around his waist while debating shaving right now or waiting but reaching for the collar when he stepped out of the bathroom expecting to see his brother restlessly pacing but frowned at the empty room. “Dean?”

Sam’s senses just spiked and he started to scan the room after taking another step when he heard the sound a second too late and something hard crashed into the back of his head with enough force to drop the hunter to his knees with a groan.

Basic instincts and long ago learned lessons had Sam trying to fight back against the unexpected attack only to have his spinning head back that harder when he went to the floor under a heavy weight.

“You’ve got no one to protect you now, little sub,” Gino’s voice hissed lowly as Sam tried to buck him off when a needle prick was felt in his thigh and his wrists were grabbed and quickly tied behind his back. “Winchester thinks he’s a badass? He thinks he can humiliate me? I’ll show him and you what a mistake that was.”

“No…” Sam knew he should be able to use his strength to resist and free himself but a surge of panic hit when he felt his limbs get heavy and realized what the damn drug was. “Shit…Dea…mmm!”

A solid ballgag was shoved in his mouth when he opened it to shout. “Your so-called Master ain’t gonna save you this time, pretty boy,” Gino sneered while securing the strap to the gag and enjoying the weakening struggles of the boy under him, jerking the collar out of Sam’s clenched fingers to throw it aside. “That his idea of a collar? I’ll show you a real collar. I’m gonna give you a lesson on just what a real Dom and Master can do in a short amount of time, sub.”

“You’re the kind who thinks he’s only a sub when you choose to be but I’m going to teach you differently,” Gino grabbed the heavy leather full mask he’d brought and laughed at the brief look in wide eyes before he fitted it fully on and wrapped the wide thick leather collar on with a click. “Let’s see you or him get this collar off, sub,” he stood up to grab Sam’s arm and the collar to yank him to his knees. “Let’s have some fun before Dean gets back and I deal with him.”

Sam’s mind was in panic not only because of the danger he was in or the mask that blinded and deafened him but also at the risk his brother could face without even knowing it but as he tried to strain against the hard grip, he felt another blow to his head even as his body was going limp from the drug used to make him docile. ‘Dean!’ he could think it but wished solidly that he could yell for his brother but the gag and hood muffled all but the screams the banished Dom would be seeking.

“Trina…what the hell is this?” Dean Winchester stared at the bright green little two door car as if it was something he seriously needed to salt and burn.

“It’s an Acura, Dean. You know…a car that I get in and drive when it works,” Trina replied, pacing the sidewalk. “It’s not going to bite you.”

Dean had his doubts but gave both the young woman and the car another look before having her pop the hood while trying to start the car. “When was the last time you had this thing overhauled?” he asked, wincing at the many sounds he could hear and feeling sorry for the car. “You know, plugs changed, filters changed, flushed out?”

“Never,” came the answer. “Should I have?”

“If you want it to keep working then yeah,” Dean rolled his eyes while checking for loose wires or burned plugs but the main sound he heard wasn’t leaning him toward anything in the engine. “Did you put gas in it?”

A disgusted huff of breath was heard as she got out of the car to glare at him. “I know I need to keep gas in it, Dean,” Trina shook her head. “I filled the tank before parking it yesterday and it was running…fine. Just a few little misses.”

“You got Dean out of bed to look over this hunk of junk?” Tristan’s voice spoke from the door of the closed club as he walked out to see his friend bent over under the hood while his sister scowled. “I’m surprised he’s not bashing both you and the car with a tire iron.”

“Tempted,” Dean muttered, not seeing anything under the hood that would explain why the car wasn’t starting. “I’m ignoring the fact it’s an Acura for the moment. Did you fill it full?” he asked, wiping his hands on his jeans as he put the hood down to go to the side of the car.

“Yes, until it hit the little F thing,” Trina shot her brother a dark look. “Dean finds out you let Gino back around and he’ll be going after you with more than that, big brother.”

Stepping onto the sidewalk in his usual day wear of worn jeans, t-shirt and boots Tristan stared while pushing his mirrored sunglasses down on his nose just as Dean’s head popped up from where he was looking under the car. “What’re you talking about?” he demanded. “Gino’s barred from the club. I changed the keypads this morning and spent the morning on the phone with a couple other clubs to get the asshole blackballed.”

“I saw his car parked down the street and he was hanging around the corner when I came out to start this piece of crap that won’t work for me so I just figured he sucked up or something,” Trina shrugged, missing the way her brother’s jade eyes narrowed because she was back annoying Dean. “Why won’t it start?”

Dean was watching the club owner closely and didn’t miss the change in his body language but to get Trina off his back he stuck his finger into the gas tank as far as he could reach and the instant it came out with sludge he scowled. “Someone put sugar in your tank, sweetheart,” he saw the next question and cut it off. “You piss anyone off lately with that pretty face?”

“No and why would someone put sugar in my gas tank?” Trina demanded, unhappy and angry at the same time. “If anyone did anything to a car it would be to Tristan’s car since he’s the boss and…”

“Not if putting sugar in your tank would serve to get Dean outside,” Tristan’s eyes were now scanning the street as if searching for something and when he caught sight of the late model black muscle car parked on the corner he felt a prick of concern that was quickly turning to anger. “Sam sleeping?” he asked tightly.

Dean followed his gaze to see the car as well and knew it from before. “No, he was going to take a shower while I was out playing mechanic for your sister,” he frowned as a chill ran down his back in a way he hadn’t felt since…Cold Oak. “Did you let that…”

“Gino’s out, Dean,” Tristan assured him but something made him turn to stare to the courtyard. “He can’t get in the club and the bouncers know he’s not allowed in but… _shit_ ,” he broke off as he realized his mistake. “Trina, get inside and tell Reed I need him out at the guesthouse. I haven’t changed the codes on those locks yet.”

Dead silence fell as it all began to click into place for Dean and he swore viciously while breaking into a run. “He dies if he touched Sam!” he snapped, not waiting to see if the Cajun followed him or not as he bolted for the guesthouse with rage and fear filling him.

Dean was furious with himself for leaving Sam alone when he should’ve known the humiliated Dom would probably try to seek revenge.

He knew his brother could defend himself fine but not if Sam wasn’t expecting an attack, the guesthouse should have been safe and he would’ve been expecting Dean back.

The unlocked door had him snarling but it was the sounds he could hear from the main open room at the top of the stairs that had his vision going red even before he got up there and everything just seemed to go to white rage.

Dean wasn’t even aware that he’d moved until the short whip drew back to strike again and his hand came up to grab the wrist wielding it with a low growl. “Last goddamn mistake,” he snarled, jerking the whip away while he also twisted Gino’s arm with enough force that something snapped and not even the man’s scream distracted the hunter.

“Win…” Gino’s words broke off as a fist pounded into his face hard, his back hitting the floor across the room with Dean’s knee pressing into his sternum. “Your…boy needed…a lesson in manners,” he spit blood but even with a broken arm he still tossed a spiteful sneer up into the enraged hunter’s face. “You’re like all the rest. Treat ‘em soft. Keep him bent over and hooded and…argh!”

“You _goddamn_ son of a bitch!” Dean’s rage was in full swing and he probably could’ve continued to beat the man to death if a strong hand wouldn’t have gripped his wrist finally. “No! He doesn’t get to…”

Tristan had taken one look at the scene and knew he needed to get Dean under some kind of control in a hurry. “Dean, let…” his own Cajun temper was soaring but the soft sounds he knew his friend couldn’t hear right then was tearing at his heart. “Dean! Look at me!” he snapped, waiting until enraged eyes finally lifted to meet his to go on.

“Gino isn’t going to get away with this and he will pay but you need to help _Sam_ now,” he stressed the name, seeing a flicker of something cross Dean’s face as his eyes shot over to where the ex-Dom had strapped his brother down fully over a low bench and was whipping him raw. “Sam needs you now, Dean. He doesn’t know me well enough to let me touch him. Get him loose while I take care of this but let Gino go now.”

The hunter in Dean didn’t want to let anyone else finish this. The older brother in him wanted blood but it was the brother and something else that finally won out as finally the soft muffled sounds broke through his rage and he dropped the gasping Dom to the floor.

“He bleeds or you do,” Dean warned tightly and then turned his back to clear the space between him and Sam in three steps to drop to his knees beside the low stock like device that he’d only seen someone use once while he worked for Tristan. “Sammy? _Sonuvabitch_.”

Tristan could hear the sounds from outside the guesthouse and knew his security team was on the way up as he knelt down to get Gino’s attention with a hard slap. “You stupid bastard. What the hell did you think pulling this would get you?” he demanded lowly, grabbing a handful of shirt to yank him up.

“Stupid sub…made me look like a fool,” Gino spit, hate in his eyes as he tried to look over but yelped as strong fingers jerked his face back to the enraged club master. “Taught him a lesson. I’ll teach his co-called Dom one as soon as I…argh!”

Letting his fingers curled around the broken arm to squeeze, Tristan’s jade eyes went darker. “You come onto my private property, attack and hurt someone residing in my home…the brother of my friend, and you seriously think if I don’t allow Dean to kill you that you’re still going to walk away from this?” his smile was smooth but lethal in a way that very few people got to see. “I have a team of security agents looking for an excuse to ruin you, Gino and I think this stunt has just given Reed the moment he’s been asking for.

“Deal with him,” he snapped to a tall muscular man who appeared at his side. “I’m tired of putting up with his crap and having people scared to death of him in _my_ club but to attack a boy under my protection was the last strike so make sure it’s dealt with, Reed.”

“Not a problem, boss,” the head of security smiled before snapping his fingers at his men. “Get him out and into the van. Gino’s going for a ride.”

Something must have snapped in the ex-Dom’s head as he realized he had pushed too far and he understood the side of Tristan that others didn’t see. “Wait! Tristan! You can’t…please…I’m sorry, _mon ami_. I won’t do this…again! Please!”

“I gave you more chances than I should’ve, Gino,” Tristan was done as he shot a cold look at the man as his security dragged him out. “I should’ve done this the night you jumped Dean in the alley and tried to knife him. I didn’t and that mistake allowed you to think you could come in here and do this to a boy that was off limits to you. I’m sure you’ll find plenty of like minded folks where you’ll go. Hell is full of them.”

Squeezing the bridge of his nose, Tristan blew out a breath just in time to hear the tone in Dean’s voice change and realized that something was wrong.

Dean wanted to deal with Gino himself but he accepted Tristan’s reasoning. Sam was more important than making the asshole bleed and right then as he knelt down he knew if he did get close to the former Dom that he’d gut him.

The mere sight of his brother naked, chains by the wrists and ankles with a full mask on to cover his face as well as the thick and wide collar that was wrapped around his neck made Dean furious but the deep red welts that were bloody and raw along Sam’s back and legs had him fighting for control.

“Sam…Sammy, hang on,” he placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder only to feel his brother jerk at the touch, the sound was low and between a pained moan and a whimper as if he feared to feel a hand on him. “Sammy, it’s me. Calm down and I’ll get you loose.”

Knowing Sam was hurt and probably a little scared after this, Dean kept talking while finding the keys to the locks to free his brother but cursed under his breath when he moved quickly to catch Sam before he fell forward as it seemed like his body was limp but as soon as his arm closed around the heaving chest he felt Sam jerk as if wanting to pull away while twisting his head.

“Hey! Sam!” Dean grabbed for him, realizing for the first time that Sam’s fingers were moving but not his hands and his eyes shot for signs of what he hoped he wouldn’t find but the little red mark where the needle had been inserted told him his brother was drugged. “Shit. I will so rip the bastard’s lungs out,” he snarled, trying to get Sam to calm down but it was if his brother wasn’t listening to him. “Sam, stop. It’s me and…shit, where’s the damn lock to this thing?”

Fighting to keep Sam from jerking, he’d gone to remove the collar but couldn’t find a lock or latch on the thing when he noticed the mask also seemed to be covering a ballgag that kept his brother’s mouth sealed as well as his eyes and…a touch over the mask had Sam’s head jerking away from the touch and a sick feeling settled on Dean.

“Tristan!” he yelled, panic setting in when it hit that Sam couldn’t see or hear him and he wasn’t sure if he could breathe through the damn mask but he couldn’t remove it until the collar was dealt with. “What the hell is this?”

By Dean’s side the moment his tone changed, Tristan could see what kind of collar it was with just a look and swore in some kind of French. “It’s a punishment collar. It doesn’t have a lock or latch,” he was grim while meeting the eyes of his friend while Sam still tried to move but the drug kept him still except for the hard little jerks and whimpers. “I can get it off but I need something from my office. The mask is a desensitizing one. He doesn’t know who’s with him so he won’t feel safe until we get it off.”

“Get it off,” Dean’s voice was dark and deep, one away from the tone he used before blood was spilled but as Tristan hurried to get whatever it was he would need to remove the collar, he grabbed for the simple thin sheet the Cajun had placed beside him to wrap it around his brother to help keep the shock from setting in too badly. “Sammy.”

Sam’s mind was racing probably as fast as his heart was. He hated masks or blindfolds but the full masks that also deafened him freaked him out. He couldn’t see or hear anything around him and while he was probably glad he couldn’t hear the array of filth the Dom was probably shooting out as he whipped him after hooking him in the low stocks that left Sam on his hands and knees he also couldn’t hear anything else around him.

The drug was fast acting and his body was limp where he couldn’t control his arms after they’d been untied just to be cuffed down before the agony of being whipped started.

The gag covered by the hood muffled Sam’s screams of pain since he’d given up fighting not to make noise and he was confused when the pain stopped suddenly. As his mind struggled to calm down and think, he feared Dean’s return because he didn’t want the Dom to jump his brother and hurt him.

Sam also feared the pain stopped because Gino was setting up something worse so when the hand touched him he jerked. He hated being touched a lot of times due to past events and usually only Dean could touch him but Sam couldn’t see or hear anything other than his own heart and when the cuffs came loose to allow an arm to support him he struggled against the drugs to move away.

He wanted loose, he wanted to know where his brother was but he found himself as helpless as he’d been in the Cage and that nearly set off a worse panic attack because he’d hoped those memories would go away along with the hallucinations that Castiel had freed him of.

When something was wrapped around him as if to cover him Sam tried to fight more. When he felt himself moved carefully until he was positioned so he was leaning back with his bloody and sore back pressed against the hard warmth of a chest, Sam tried to jerk until he felt a firm hand settle over the center of his chest.

He tensed briefly as he tried to control his breathing and slowly felt the hand on his chest rubbing slow circles over his skin just like…Dean.

Another hand slowly took one of his to hold it carefully and as fingers interlaced with his Sam slowly began to relax as much as he could right then, feeling the touch on his chest shift from circles to sigils he’d known since childhood until finally he wanted to sob as he began to remember the touches that he knew would be his brother’s way of reassuring him that it was him and that he was safe.

Ever since Sam was a child he’d struggled and worked on a way to communicate with Dean without words. At first it started as something to stave off the boredom of too many nights left in the Impala while their Dad hunted or when they’d be at either Pastor Jim’s or Bobby’s.

Then it became a way to talk in the back of the car or at night when they should’ve been sleeping or if they didn’t want to disturb their Dad. It took Sam by surprise the first time he felt his brother’s fingers move on the back of his neck and he recognized the subtle words…just like he did now as they moved over his chest.

‘ _Can you nod if you understand me_?’

It took a couple extra seconds of forcing the lump out of his throat since the heavy collar was cutting into his skin but slowly Sam did nod to let his brother know he could and he felt the deep breath move the chest he was leaning against as if Dean had been holding his breath.

‘ _You know it’s me, right_?’ Dean needed to make certain Sam at least knew that, relieved that this seemed to be working and that it was calming his brother down some while they waited for Tristan to get his ass back there.

Another nod and slowly Sam tried to move the fingers on the hand not being held. ‘ _Okay?_ ’

‘ _You will be soon,_ ’ Dean returned but frowned when Sam’s head shook in a negative way and he watched his brother’s tense fingers move again against his arm.

‘ _No…are you okay_?’ for Sam that was the most important thing right then and he felt the fingers holding his one hand squeeze them before his brother ‘spoke’ again.

‘ _Yeah Sammy, I’m good_ ,’ Dean assured him while trying to ignore the warm wetness soaking through the sheet from the blood on Sam’s back. ‘ _Tristan’s gone to get something to take the collar off and then I’ll get this damn mask off you_.’

It took some time to sign long messages but he knew Sam understood when he felt him shudder and try to turn his head further against Dean’s neck.

Knowing his brother was with him was one thing but to still be unable to see or hear or speak bothered him. ‘ _Talk to me_?’ he asked, able to feel the beat of Dean’s heart against his back and the strength of that helped to ground him a bit more.

‘ _Yeah, I will_ ,’ Dean was growing more on edge until he heard Tristan snarling at someone below and then he appeared with a small pouch. ‘ _Sam, Tristan’s back but he’ll need to touch you a little to do this so don’t panic when he feel his hands_ ,’ he felt the subtle change in Sam at that and tightened his hold just a little while moving his fingers again. ‘ _I’m right here with you, Sammy_.’

Tristan had torn his office apart looking for the pouch with tools he thought he’d never need once he made the rule change as to what kind of things the Doms could use at his club.

He’d hated this type of collar to begin with and still hated it now as he knelt next to the Winchesters and noticed that Dean had gotten Sam to calm down somehow even though he wasn’t speaking to him. “Can I touch him?” he asked Dean carefully, watching his friend’s fingers move over the center of Sam’s chest again and after a moment’s hesitation Sam nodded.

“Yeah, but just do it slowly. He knows it’s you but he’s scared and in shock,” Dean replied more calmly than he thought he would be right then, working to keep Sam calm as Tristan reached up to slip the fingers of one hand under the collar and both men realized it was too tight. “Can you…”

Tristan wondered if he should get his head of security to bring him Gino’s beating heart as he saw how tight the collar was on Sam’s neck and knew it had to be hard for the younger man to breathe or swallow but he needed to find some give if he were to find the safety catch.

‘ _Dean…_ ’ Sam fought the urge to panic as the collar was pulled tighter but he felt his brother soothing him while the other fingers, Tristan’s, worked quickly under it until he felt something else touch his neck. ‘ _Dean!_ ’

‘ _He needs to find the catch on the backside with a tool_ ,’ Dean explained, feeling Sam’s hand squeezing his more and hoped that meant the drug was wearing off. ‘ _Just a few more seconds_.’

The club owner was beginning to fear Gino had found a damn collar without a safety catch when he finally felt the little tool hit what he was looking for, pressing harder until he felt the collar finally come loose in his hand and he was pulling it off carefully to avoid hurting Sam if the thing was pressed into his skin too much.

As soon as he seen the collar off, Dean moved his fingers quickly to tell Sam what he was doing and then he was finding the bottom of the mask to pull it up with several choice words about Gino, his heritage and the makers of masks everywhere.

“Sammy?” Dean tried to keep his movements slow as to not alarm or hurt his brother more as he shifted him slightly to see his face and swallowed at the sight of sweat and tears on Sam’s flushed face. “Just one more thing to get off of you, little brother.”

The strap holding the gag in was unhooked and when Dean threw this he didn’t care where it went because he was then turning Sam to pull him against his chest, holding him while running shaking fingers over his face and back through soaking wet hair.

“Look at me,” he could feel Sam’s fingers trying to grip his shirt weakly but would work on that as soon as he could see his brother’s eyes. “Sam.”

The sudden air over his face, the sounds all around him again and finally a gentle touch of lips brushing over his closed eyelids made Sam open his eyes slowly to see his brother’s worried face staring at him.

Sam’s lips were dry and cracked and he wasn’t sure if his voice would work as he tried to swallow. “…De’n,” he managed to get out but winced as his throat burned.

“Don’t talk yet,” Dean told him as he ran a hand over a cut on Sam’s face where a strap had been too tight and drew blood and then caught Tristan’s eye with a subtle nod. “Sammy, we’re going to get you up and into the bedroom so I can check out those welts. Don’t try to help because you don’t have that much movement back yet.”

Calmer now that he could see, hear and breathe fully again, Sam managed a nod and then nearly cried out as his back and legs burned in pain at the movement to get him standing and he tried not to pull away from the unfamiliar grip when Tristan supported him until Dean stood up.

“I’m having men change the security codes now but if you want we can move him to the main house,” Tristan took this failure to protect guests on his property personally and he wouldn’t blame Dean if he didn’t want to stay in here after this incident.

Dean had debated on that but when Sam didn’t tense or show any signs of not wanting to go into the bedroom he chose to remain here for the moment.

Of course he also didn’t like the idea of moving Sam that far until he could see how bad Gino’s attack had hurt his brother.

“We’re good, just get me some water and maybe a first aid kit,” he decided, starting to lay Sam down on his stomach when his brother suddenly jerked. “Shh, I’m right here and…Tristan, the bastard is going to vanish right?”

Knowing the tone as Dean’s pissed off but suppressing it one, the New Orleans native looked to see what had caused the reaction and took in a shaky breath. “Yeah, that won’t be an issue,” he replied tightly, laying a hand on Sam’s shoulder as Dean eased in front of the younger hunter to carefully remove the device that had been wrapped around to trap the base of Sam’s cock but the loops that held his balls had been wrapped tight enough not to just hold but cause actual pain.

“I’ll get you what you’ll need and some ice,” he assured the hunter, catching Dean’s eyes with a silent apology as he went to check on the men changing the codes and to get the supplies. “I can send Ebony over to help with him if you…”

“He’s mine, Tristan,” Dean’s fingers were steady again as they carded back through Sam’s hair to smile a little more when he felt his brother’s weak attempt to move into the touch. “I’ll take care of him. Just give me time with him and make sure Gino isn’t going to do this again.”

“It’s being handled, Dean,” Tristan assured him, closing the door as he stepped out to get what was needed and making a note to call Reed to make certain that Gino would be handled so nothing like this happened again. “It’ll be handled.”

Once the door clicked shut, Dean sat still for several moments to just move his hand through and over Sam’s hair before placing a pillow in front of his chest to ease him over onto to so he wouldn’t be on his stomach but Dean could still have access to the welts and cuts the whip had caused.

“Sammy, take a sip,” Dean had grabbed the bottle of water set out to unscrew the cap, holding it up to his brother’s lips to let him drink a few sips. “Better?”

The ice cold water felt good over his lips and on his raw throat so Sam nodded, swallowing easier now while wetting his lips. “Yeah,” he still winced at how ragged his voice sounded, trying to shift to see his brother but gasped at the pain on his back. “Hurts.”

“I know and it’ll probably hurt more as I clean ‘em,” Dean hated that because it was never easy to see Sam in pain. “Do you want something for the pain now? Maybe you can go to sleep for a bit.”

Sam didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to be able to see and hear his brother so he knew he wasn’t alone but as the adrenaline in his system wore off, on top of the drug that was still making his body feel like lead he suspected that he’d be going to sleep without the aid of the painkillers.

“No…just…don’t stop talking?” he asked softly, shivering a little at the breeze from the open French doors blew over him and he heard a soft knock but didn’t tense.

He laid still to concentrate on watching his own hand as he tried to move it from the wrist up but could only flex it slightly right then while listening to the quiet words exchanged between Dean and Tristan with his brother’s voice only changing once and then he felt the bed dip again as Dean sat back behind him.

“I’m going to wipe these off now and dress them,” Dean had learned from years of treating wounds to put some antiseptic in the water to start with because it was often hard to get near Sam with the stuff later on. “I’ll be here with you and I’m not leaving this room again. I’m sorry this happened, Sammy.”

“No…one’s fault,” Sam winced at the first careful swipe of the wet cloth over his back and he knew if he could move that he’d be arching away from that. “I…I…should’ve been more…damn.”

Dean looked closer to see that while the welts covered Sam and a few were nearly deep enough to almost need a couple stitches he knew that his brother had gotten off easy.

He knew what Gino was capable of doing and feared the worst but given the limited amount of time the former Dom had Sam it appeared as if he’d focused on just doing what he had.

“Sam? Aside from the obvious, did the asshole do anything else?” he asked cautiously, keeping his other hand on the back of his brother’s neck but didn’t squeeze as he knew the damn collar will leave Sam with bruises in the morning. “Sam?”

“He…touched a little but mostly was just centered on getting me locked down to put that mask on me and then just used whatever he had on me,” Sam’s eyes had closed against the pain, unaware of the tears leaking from the corner of his eyes at both pain and memories. “Promised worse. He said…I didn’t think Doms were supposed to…”

Seeing the tears and hearing the shake in Sam’s voice, Dean leaned over to wipe the wetness away while placing a soft soothing kiss to his brother’s shoulder. “They don’t. Real doms have respect for the subs who give them control. They don’t do this.

“Gino came from a line of assholes who believe in total control, Sam. Tristan told me back then that Gino isn’t interested in subs as much as he is in having a slave,” he explained quietly, adding. “He hated me and took that out on you. If I had known he was still around I wouldn’t have brought you down here.”

“…m’good,” Sam murmured, sleepy now as his body calmed down and he felt it safe enough to let himself go under. “Be here?”

“Right beside you, little brother,” Dean assured him in the soft tone that only Sam heard. “Just go to sleep, Sammy. You’re safe.”

Dean spent the next forty-five minutes slowly cleaning the bloody welts from his brother’s back and legs while trying to avoid thinking about the plans Gino must have had for Sam since he hadn’t used the whip on his ass.

Cleaning the blood off, he then applied the antibiotic ointment before moving slowly so Sam didn’t wake back up as he sat on the other side of the bed after finding a clean sheet to lay over his brother.

The sight of the thin black collar tossed on the floor bothered Dean for some reason and he picked it up to lay it on the nightstand to see what Sam would want. He wasn’t sure after this encounter if his brother would be eager to wear one again and if that was the case it was fine with Dean.

Sam’s only other affected part would be where Gino had used the leather straps to tie his balls especially tight and he carefully placed an icebag wrapped in a towel there to help ease the pain that he assumed would be there once the drug wore off.

Dean also felt the sticky bump at the back of his brother’s head where he guessed Gino had hit Sam to get the upper hand because the only way the asshole could jump Sam would have been to jump him from behind.

He took care of that as well before setting out the painkillers he knew Sam would need later, putting the first aid kit back together and settling down with his back against the headboard to just sit with his brother, his fingers careful as they ghosted over the slight abrasions on Sam’s wrists where he’d tried to fight the metal cuffs.

“I’m here, Sam,” he spoke quietly when Sam made a slight whimper, gently taking his brother’s hand to hold it while rubbing his hand up the arm to maintain contact which Sam would need when he began to wake up. “I’m here and I’ll be here always.”

Hours later that was how Sam woke up. The bedroom was lit by low lights across the room and he could hear the muted sounds from the club and the street but it was the more familiar sound of his brother’s heart close to his ear and the deep steady breathing.

Sam wasn’t sure of the time again since his watch was still in his duffel and the room didn’t seem to have a clock but he suspected he’d been sleeping more than a few hours since he could feel his sluggish limbs actually able to move again…not that he was sure that was a good thing since now his whole body seemed to ache.

It was also late enough that Dean had shed his t-shirt and jeans in favor of a pair of loose fitting boxer shorts he sometimes wore to sleep in and Sam debated for a short minute waking his brother but chose to wait for that as he slowly moved until he could sit up because he seriously found the need to use the bathroom.

Testing his arms, Sam judged that the drug had worn off enough that he could probably stand on his own and make it to the bathroom without waking Dean.

He knew his brother would bitch that he hadn’t woke him up but Dean’s eyes showed the strain and he also knew he blamed himself for what had happened with Gino even if Sam didn’t.

The younger Winchester’s legs were shaking by the time he made it to the bathroom, leaving the door partially open as he used the toilet, washed his hands and got up the strength to try to make it back to the bed even though this time he felt the change in the room and knew his brother was awake.

Dean’s eyes were still closed as Sam stepped from the bathroom, pausing with a hand on the door to balance himself while deciding to just forego the effort of clothes for the night since he was still too sore to even want anything touching the welts the whip had made.

Hissing as the burn and pain returned in his back, Sam nearly stumbled and caught the subtle way Dean’s fingers tensed in the sheets as it was clearly taking every ounce of strength not to move to help Sam and only once Sam sat back on the bed with a silent wince did he relax again.

“Thank you,” Sam understood how hard it was for his brother to do what he just did because it was ingrained in Dean to help or be close in case Sam would fall.

Dean stayed silent for another minute as if asleep before finally sighing. “One more pause or misstep and I was getting up,” he replied gruffly, long lashes covering the eyes that he’d been watching his brother from under. “You hungry or just want to sleep?”

If he was honest he didn’t want either but Sam also suspected that right then, after what had happened, he wouldn’t get Dean to give him what he really felt like having and so carefully rolled over until his head was pillowed on his brother’s chest and he placed a hand over the anti-possession tattoo. “Safe?”

“Yeah, the locks were changed but tomorrow when you’re awake Tristan wants me to move you into the main house until we leave,” Dean waited for that to sink in and wasn’t surprised when he felt Sam’s head lift to stare at him curiously. “I figure we’ll hang around another couple days,” he shrugged easily. “See the sites, taste the food and yes, I’ll let you drag me into shops and bookstores all you want if I get to catch at least one strip show while we’re here.”

Snorting at the image of his impatient brother waiting in some dusty bookstore was nearly tempting enough to take him up on that offer. “You’ll never tire of those will you?” he asked teasingly, knowing that Dean would always stay the same and Sam had learned long ago that his brother would never stop flirting or eyeing hot women. It only bothered him a little now and then.

“Tire of watching hot women dance? I’m still human, Sammy,” Dean scoffed, curving a finger down Sam’s jaw until he was able to lift his brother’s face back up so their eyes met. “I enjoy watching them. I will probably always flirt but…it’s not them that can make me hard and hot with just a look anymore and it’s you I will always want,” he murmured, meeting the smile that brought as he offered a gentle kiss while feeling Sam settle more. “I’ll even take you too.”

“I’ll pass on the strippers,” Sam laughed, yawning as he began to fall back to sleep. “But I will take you up on the offer to go to some shops with me and the café…though you’ve probably been there before.”

Dean had practically lived in the café when he was here eight years earlier but didn’t see the need to ruin Sam’s enjoyment of taking him there. “Once or twice,” he replied, letting his fingers rub gentle circles over his brother’s shoulder while making certain the sheet would keep Sam warm while also avoiding the thought of what was pressed against his thigh. “As I recall it had decent food.”

“Jerk,” Sam muttered, knowing when his brother was playing but since it had been so long since he’d seen Dean relaxed he went along with it as he drifted off to sleep to allow the pain to go away.

“Bitch,” Dean whispered once he was certain his brother was sleeping and drifted off himself with just thoughts of seeing Sam smile over the next few days before real life and hunting returned to their lives.

The next two days passed in a blur for Dean as he did go with Sam to all those places, not only in the French Quarter, but around New Orleans that his brother wanted to see and a few that they just stumbled upon or Trina put in Sam’s head.

Sam enjoyed the free time even though he shot the bitchface a few times whenever Dean would hover too much or insist he take it easy since the welts on his back and legs still bothered him but the honest and pure laugh that being able to browse shops or just see actual tourist things brought out in Sam was enough to make the older Winchester happy.

He kept Sam away from the club despite Trina’s invitation to just stop in for a drink because while Gino was no longer a threat he didn’t want to risk a repeat and since so far his brother hadn’t mentioned the collar neither was Dean.

The first night in the main house which was just down a covered path from the club and guesthouse ended with Sam in exhaustion from the day’s activities, and he crashed face first into his pillow by the time Dean was done with the shower.

A slight infection in one of the welts brought a fever this morning and so Dean planted his little brother in Tristan’s massive library of various kinds of books to read to his hearts’ content while he tuned the Impala up as well as the poor little Acura.

Tristan had mentioned a trip down the block to a strip club and while Sam had said he’d be fine alone for a few hours it still left Dean feeling wary and uncertain.

“Sam?” he called after not finding his brother either in the kitchen or library. “Hey, Sammy?” Dean took the steps upstairs to the side of the house that housed the main guestroom two at a time in search of his brother because it never failed to worry him when he couldn’t find Sam and knew his brother hadn’t been feeling well.

Hoping that Sam had gone upstairs to lay down or shower before dinner, Dean opened the door to the plush and once again classically decorated bedroom to pause. “Sam? What’s the matter?” he asked, a single look at the way Sam was sitting on the bottom of the massive heavy four poster king size bed telling him that something was off. “Hey. Little brother, you in there or…”

“I lost it.”

Sam’s voice was quiet, even more so since he refused to look up at Dean and instead kept his gaze locked on the floor while twisting the black band on his wrist restlessly.

“You lost what, Sam?” Dean asked, suspecting he knew but stayed quiet but shut the door behind him to look at Sam more closely.

Since he hadn’t been feeling too well today, Sam had chosen his more worn in jeans and t-shirt to wear around the house and now as he sat on the bed he was still in those but Dean noticed the boots had been kicked off and he tried to put aside watching those bare feet shift uneasily over the deep maroon carpet of the room.

“The collar you gave me,” Sam finally replied after a couple seconds of hesitation, biting his bottom lip. “I didn’t think about it until just now when I went to get it and remembered that I had it in my hand the other day when he…when I was jumped.”

Slowly Sam’s eyes moved up to watch his older brother, fearing an angry response. “I’m…sorry, De’n. You gave it to me and I didn’t protect it when he jerked it out my hand and…huh?” he blinked at the feel of Dean’s thumb running over his bitten lip. “Dean?”

“You didn’t lose it, Sam,” Dean told him, seeing the confusion in those upset hazel eyes before he crossed to his own duffel bag to pull out the simple black collar and watched Sam’s face nearly light up. “I found it the day in the guesthouse and put it aside to see if you’d ask for it or even still want it after that damn collar Gino put on you bruised your throat,” he explained, holding it out. “You know you don’t have to wear this unless you…”

“I wanted to,” Sam cut him off, taking the collar to run his fingers over the leather before looking back up at Dean with a cautious hope in his eyes. “Can you put it back on me?” he asked hesitantly, seeing the uncertainty and trying to explain. “I know you don’t like it and I’m not saying I’ll wear it all the time but it means a lot to me to wear this because you gave it to me and it does sort of make me able to say I’m yours,” a blush started up his face while he dropped his gaze again. “Sorry, that sounds silly or…”

The sound of the door locking had Sam’s gaze shooting back up. “Dean? I thought you were going to that stripper club with Tristan?” he blinked as he watched his brother, seeing the heat in his eyes as he walked back over to stand in front of him before slowly taking the collar to stare at it.

“You are mine, Sam,” Dean’s voice had dropped to the low husky one he got when it was just then and the emotions were high. “You were mine the first day Mom let me hold you. You were mine the first day you stood on those little chubby legs to walk to me. You were mine the first time you came to me with a nightmare. You were mine when you were sixteen and I made myself try to ignore every damn feeling I found myself having. You were mine when you collapsed in my arms three weeks after Stanford and I stopped giving a crap about right and wrong if it meant making you happy again.”

Watching the way Sam’s eyes changed with every word he spoke, Dean’s fingers stroked the still bruised skin around Sam’s throat before carefully placing the slim collar back around to hook it and tested that it would be loose enough not to hurt his brother.

“You will be mine until the day you decide you don’t want to be or I’m dead,” he declared firmly, stroking his hand over Sam’s cheek and felt his brother lean more into the touch like he seemed to do these days and the decision to go out was fast leaving him especially as Sam’s long legs moved to let him step closer. “Is that still what you want, Sammy?”

“Yes,” Sam’s reply was instant as he kept his eyes on Dean to watch the green eyes he’d grown up with glitter a moment before their mouths met with a heat that Sam knew his brother had been keeping in check. “Want that, want this…want you…now,” he got out between hot kisses, feeling Dean smile as he continued to run kisses down Sam’s jaw. “Thought…God…I thought you were…going out with…”

Dean’s growl was low just as his phone went off. “Stay,” he ordered in the tone that never failed not to make Sam shiver. “Shirt off,” he added, grabbing his phone. “Bad time.”

The man on the other end must have laughed because Dean’s eyes narrowed but then they narrowed for another reason as he turned just in time to see Sam pull his t-shirt off over his head while his fingers played with the button snap of his jeans.

“What?” Dean had lost track of the conversation on the phone but as soon as his brother began to undo the button fly jeans he zeroed in on that. “Change of plans, Tristan. You go have fun. I’m…staying…God, you’re trying to kill me, kid,…what? No, I’m not talking to you, pervert. Sam’s fever spiked again so…I’m staying with him,” he smirked at the curious look that earned him. “No, he’ll be fine…we’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow and Tristan? Stay out.”

The phone clicked off and was tossed toward the duffel bags as those darkening green eyes locked on Sam to give a smile that reminded the younger man of when it hadn’t been quite so stressful between them. “You forget what it means to strip, Sammy?” he asked with an arched brow, his own boots coming off as he crossed back to where his brother stood at the foot of bed.

“You just said to take the shirt off,” Sam replied, fighting his grin and the sudden urge to touch when Dean stopped just out of range. “I’m not running a fever, Dean,” he pointed out but then wondered if he wouldn’t be soon as he watched his brother’s fingers move to the hem of his black t-shirt but didn’t lift it yet.

“Oh, you’re hot, little brother. You just don’t know it yet,” Dean remarked, seeing the way Sam’s tongue was just peeking out from between his lips while his eyes were fixated on him. “You see something you want, Sam?”

Sam groaned low in his throat, itching to touch, to taste but holding back out of memory of what he’d done while soulless.

“Touch me, Sam,” Dean’s voice had dropped to pure sex and honey as he watched the tension running through his brother’s body until he spoke and then hummed a little when his shirt was pulled off and Sam’s mouth went for the spot on his throat it almost always did while Dean’s hands moved down to work on the jeans he wanted off his brother in the worst way.

“Missed tasting you,” Sam gasped, not really aware of things as he let himself go with the desires burning in his blood to regain all of the senses and feelings that being with Dean like this could give him but as he ran his teeth over the slight stubble along his brother’s jaw he stilled.

“We’re not doing the whole Dom/sub thing every time, Sammy,” Dean told him, holding still except once he’d freed the last button on Sam’s jeans and felt the subtle shiver hit his brother, getting it. “You’re on the bottom nearly every time we make love anyway. You listen to me and usually don’t bitch too much and…” he paused to slip two fingers under the collar to bring Sam’s face up to his, recognizing the look of worry, lust, and just a little fear in huge hazel eyes.

“You’re not him anymore, Sam. That side of you is gone for good,” he suspected the fear of his soulless side was what kept making Sam hold back and revert to a much more submissive need than he normally had.

“How can you be sure,” Sam no longer had the images or darker thoughts so he hoped that side had been buried for good but he still had the fear, especially if it meant he might hurt his brother but felt himself relaxing as the fingers Dean had under the collar pulled his neck more to the side to allow his brother access to whatever he wanted there.

Dean’s lips were gentle as they brushed over Sam’s neck until he found a spot along his collarbone to lightly tease with his teeth until he felt his brother move against him to silently demand more.

He gave Sam more but lightly biting enough to feel but not draw blood before lifting his head to see that as he’d hoped Sam’s eyes were going to full out lust blown. “I know that because if it wasn’t I’d be flat on that bed on my stomach and you wouldn’t be hesitating…now, tell me what you want to do.”

“Want you to stop treating me like I’m going to break if you’re too rough,” Sam gasped as the feel of hot wet lips closing over his nipple to roll it around with a slow tongue until it was as hard as what he figured he was becoming. “I want to be able to feel you the day after and know that no matter how rough we are that I’m still safe with you…I know, that’s an oxymoron but..mmhm.”

Dean’s lips closed on his but slower and with intent as his tongue worked until Sam’s mouth opened with a soft sound as he accepted the exploration of his mouth until his brother pulled back just enough to look at him. “Sammy, don’t use big words when I’m trying to get you on a bed to have my way with you,” he urged lightly, hearing Sam laugh as he gave a gentle nudge until Sam went back on the bed. “Jeans.”

“Take ‘em off. You unbuttoned them,” Sam replied, scooting up the bed until his head was on the pillow and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch the heat flare in Dean’s eyes and wasn’t surprised when his jeans were pulled the rest of the way off. “Yeah, I didn’t feel like the boxers today,” he dropped his eyes a little at the low sound Dean made that was either growl or groan.

Using the bottom posts of the bed to support himself as he took in the full sight of his brother’s long hard body laying on the bed with nothing on but the black rubber bracelet on his wrist and the collar on his throat and Dean knew he was not going to last but was determined to last until he had Sam begging.

“Tell me what still hurts,” Dean slowly took his own jeans off because he knew he’d have Sam’s undivided attention and wasn’t disappointed as he watched the way his brother’s eyes focused on him as the denim and boxers skimmed down his legs before he knelt on the bed. “Sammy?”

“Huh? Oh, just a few of them still hurt today,” Sam had to blink finally and when he did he was then gasping because he’d forgotten how fast his brother could move and Dean had moved to lean over him to begin to place kisses along his lips to his jaw until he was moving ever so slowly downward. “Dean…” he broke off as warm breath blew over his chest.

Dean let his weight settle a little more because he didn’t want Sam’s back to press too much against the bed for fear of causing him pain. “You know one of the other reasons I don’t like this collar?” he asked after pausing to give gentle licks to Sam’s jaw and throat again before settling at the hollow of his throat to suck gentle.

“Wh…what?” Sam’s head had gone back against the pillow at this, jumping when he felt the tip of Dean’s tongue swirl against the skin before he continued down to find his nipple again.

“I like kissing your neck and it blocks me from the one spot I know will make you move,” Dean smirked a little more as the sounds he could already hear coming from his brother. “Compromise?”

Sam wanted to move now or do something to get more of Dean’s mouth on his skin as it was now just barely touching his chest with his lips and tongue but he stayed still. “What?” he asked, barely able to focus and couldn’t believe his brother now wanted to talk.

“You can keep the collar for when we’re out and you want to wear it but in bed, when it’s just us, I’ll get you one of those leather cuffs for your wrist,” Dean slid lower until he was kneeling between Sam’s legs, still pleased when Sam spread them wider without being told. “You can pick it out,” he added, letting his mouth settle over his brother’s stomach before letting his tongue find and dive into his belly button just because he knew the sound that would get him.

Moaning at the wet touch crossing his stomach, Sam’s eyes were crossing as he knew his cock was hard and starting to drip little drops of precome. “I…I can keep this bracelet?” he asked, touching the one they each had and that he’d just started wearing again.

“Yep,” Dean replied now focusing his attention on the dip between Sam’s thigh and groin to settle his head but shot a look up when he felt Sam’s hand move. “You don’t touch anything until I say you can and…” he waited out the bitchface to add. “…you don’t come until I say either.”

Those were the hardest rules for Sam to follow especially right now when he seemed to want to touch but Dean knew his brother would do it but waited for him to clench the cover to lean up with a kiss that was more soft and slow than what Sam would expect right then. “Trust me,” he whispered.

Sam trusted his brother which is why he found himself relaxing even as his cock was hard and full by this point and so far Dean hadn’t even touched him. Not coming the moment he did was not going to be easy.

“I’ve been wanting you like this for a while, Sammy,” Dean’s voice was deep and husky as he ran his hands down to part Sam’s legs a big more while kneeling to grab a pillow to ease it under his brother’s hips to make this easier on him. “I won’t lie and say the other night wasn’t hot as hell but if we play kink I much prefer it on a bed or my car,” he didn’t miss the moan that got because he knew Sam recalled the one time in the Impala and on the Impala. “You like this?”

“You talk…too much,” Sam managed to get out as he fought not to move but he smiled a little at Dean’s chuckle and then he was wondering how thick the walls of this place were because the moment he felt wet hot heat close over the head of his cock he gave a shout. “ _Fuck_!”

“That’s the plan, baby boy,” Dean smiled before lowering his head again to begin to gently suck the head into his mouth while using his fingers to stroke the quivering cock that he knew on instinct wanted to come.

Dean had placed the lube on the bed where he could reach it earlier and easily opened it one handed to get some on the fingers of his free hand so he could slip it under Sam to find his hole to begin to open him.

“God…more. Dean…!” Sam’s eyes were locked on the way his brother’s head was now moving as he sucked his cock deeper into his mouth to slip down to the base and then back to the tip while his tongue rubbed the underside nerve and had the younger man thrusting up into the heat of Dean’s mouth when he felt the index finger slip past the first ring of muscle to touch his prostate and it was only that one little order that kept him from coming right down Dean’s throat. “Dean! Shit…that is…God…too much,” he groaned.

With Dean’s mouth now taking care of Sam’s cock, he used his free hand to move up to gently press on his thrusting and moaning brother’s thigh to calm him but then moved the hand back down to carefully cup the full and heavy balls in his palm while adding a second finger to the hole he was stretching.

“Got to…want to…damn, that’s so good after…” Sam’s voice broke on a moan at feeling the way his brother was playing his body.

Except for the other night, it had been so long for either of them that Sam had nearly forgotten the skill Dean could use to take him apart like this and leave him begging for more while wanting to come. “Please…”

Listening to the soft moans and whimpers coming from Sam as he stroked, sucked and stretched him, it was getting harder for Dean to focus on all three tasks, especially when his own cock did not like being ignored and he felt it dripping precome where it lay against his stomach as he worked to get Sam to the point he needed him to be.

The whimpered plea caught his attention as he pulled his lips free with a wet pop while watching his brother through lust heavy eyes. “Wanna come, Sammy?” he asked, licking his lips and fighting back a groan at the taste that was pure Sam while scissoring the two fingers to feel the stretch and then adding a third one to see Sam’s pupils were nearly fully wide now.

“Tell me how you want to come, little brother,” Dean rolled the balls in his palm again before giving a slight squeeze that had Sam arching up to come back down on the three fingers in his ass which, since this was what Dean had planned, allowed him to crook them in time to brush over his brother’s sweet spot to have Sam pretty close to talking in Latin. “On my cock on your ass or…”

“Yes!” Sam gasped, wanting to feel his brother. “Please, Dean. I need to feel you…need to come…” he moaned as his balls were rolled again and his cock was now leaking a steady stream of precome as he struggled not to come and was relieved to feel Dean’s fingers at the base of his cock to help stem back the orgasm that would probably hit the second his brother’s cock touched him. “Need it…you…need…”

Chuckling as he nodded, Dean placed a soothing kiss against Sam’s wildly beating heart as he got to his knees to squeeze more lube into his hand before slicking his already slick and dripping cock, hand going to Sam’s thigh to stop him from flipping to his stomach.

“No, I want to see your face when you come this time,” he explained at the brief look of confusion since it was rare for them to do it this way but Dean was careful of the welts on the back of Sam’s legs when he positioned himself with the head of his cock at the now stretched and lubed hole.

Pulling his legs up closer to his chest, Sam felt the pressure of the enlarged red and weeping cock as it pressed into him and moaned at the feel. He was stretched and lubed enough that with a single thrust it took Dean in past the first muscle.

“So hot, Sammy,” Dean groaned, fighting not to thrust in like his cock was aching to but it had been so long between them that he knew it would take some time before just a little prep work would allow him entrance without giving Sam time to adjust. “You are still so damn tight and…hot. Missed feeling you around me like this.”

“Harder, Dean,” Sam wanted more and his hips moved but Dean was in control as he reached down to grip his hips as he rolled his hips forward but then as Sam went to bite his lip he felt his whole position shift, gasping at the realization that he was now on top and with his brother’s cock fully inside him. “What…?”

“I said I wanted to see you come this time, Sammy,” Dean relaxed but kept his hands on Sam’s hips to steady him for the moment while letting a calm but impish smile flit over his lips. “I also want to see you make yourself come on my cock. I want to see you as you ride me and make us both come.”

Sam moaned, a little uncertain until he rocked a little and with a gasp felt the surge of pleasure course through him as the cock that was buried in him touched that spot and he worked to find a rhythm that would please them both.

“That’s it, Sammy,” Dean rolled his hips once to allow his brother to find a stride that suited him and then he stayed still to watch Sam’s own body take control as he rocked a little harder. “You like this, baby boy? You like feeling my cock like this? Knowing every time you move it’s going to hit that spot that will make you scream my name every time?”

“Not…not every time,” Sam argued, voice strained as he struggled to get the release they both wanted and didn’t want to disappoint Dean when he heard a chuckle.

“Every time, Sam,” Dean touched a finger to the tip of Sam’s cock which was laying on his stomach looking very red and ready to get some precome on his finger. “Open,” he ordered softly, running it over Sam’s lips and felt it sucked in like he knew it would be and watched as his brother’s closed eyes opened to look at him. “That’s you, little brother. That’s what I taste every time I suck you off and…God!”

He felt Sam’s whole body shudder hard a second before he felt his muscles clench around his cock and Dean came on a moan that had his hips thrusting up to meet the rolling hips of his brother before he reached up an arm to use the damn collar Sam liked so much to his advantage to pull him down into a heated kiss that soon involved battling tongues and mouth explorations.

Sam’s cock was trapped between their chests and a final roll of hips had him coming on just that friction alone and he allowed his cry of pleasure to be swallowed by Dean’s kiss and then he was lost to the orgasm even as he tried to stay with it to allow his brother to get the most out of his.

Gasping as he wrapped a tight arm around Sam to help him ride it out, Dean broke the kiss only when he felt his brother go limp against his chest and quickly remembered the other reason they didn’t have sex this way. His little brother was goddamn heavy.

“Sammy?” he slid a hand under Sam’s chin to lift it up, grinning at the sloppy but happy smile he saw reflected there. “You awake? Cause I don’t think it’ll be good for you to fall to sleep here.”

“Awesome,” Sam’s voice was dropping back to his happy but sleepy one. It was also the tone he used when clingy but he did move willingly as Dean shifted so he could slide off him but instantly curled into his side with his head pillowed over Dean’s heart. “That was awesome. That was…” he looked up with a shy smile as he tried to find the words we wanted.

Dean read the unspoken shining up at him and gave his brother both the smile and kiss that always made Sam content, while trying to reach for something to wipe them off a bit with. “Sammy, don’t you dare fall to sleep until I get something to clean the come off with or…Sam?”

“No, shower tomorrow…sleep now,” Sam sounded sleepy and would soon be under fully as he worked until he got to where he was comfortable but didn’t stop squirming until he felt Dean’s arm wrap around him. “Stay?”

Starting to make a reply that he normally slept with Sam, Dean stopped because up until recently they had been using two beds again and it was only now that the older Winchester realized how strange that had felt to him.

“Yeah, Sam, I’m sleeping here but when you’re stuck to me in the morning don’t bitch about it,” he warned lightly, carding his fingers back through Sam’s hair to feel his brother relaxing fully.

“Why bitch? We can just shower together,” Sam replied half asleep, smiling as he fell to sleep fully after feeling the gentle kiss to his hair and knew things were finally going to be alright with them. “Dean? Love you.”

Dean was seeing the advantages of showering together when those words hit him and he watched Sam relax into rest before tucking him against his side like he always seemed to do. “Love you too, Sammy,” he whispered, staying awake for a little bit longer to be sure Sam would sleep and to allow himself to relax, knowing that he’d at least managed to hopefully cover some of Sam’s fears and also took care of a possible one day threat along the way.

The next day would see them leaving the Big Easy but Dean was comfortable knowing if one day anything happened to him that Sam had others here he could turn to.

“You make sure to feed that boy or I will box your ears,” Ebony admonished Dean the following afternoon after hugging Sam and making certain he was safely buckled into the Impala. “You bring him back sometime and maybe not for much of this kinky shit you kids like.”

Dean was careful to hide his smile while noticing the way Tristan was mock choking himself behind the older woman’s back. “I will and you’ll watch him?” he nodded to his friend who rolled his eyes.

“He watches himself,” Ebony snorted, letting out a yell for Trina to stop flirting with Sam.

“Sure you don’t want to hang around and deal with her for another week?” Tristan shook the extended hand before pulling Dean forward into a one armed hug. “Take care of yourself for once?”

Nodding, Dean returned the gesture before slipping into his car. “Tristan…thanks,” he didn’t say for what since he knew the other man would pick up on it. “Call if you get haunted again or need anything?”

“You do the same,” the Cajun replied, adding firmly. “You and Sam ever need anything you call or show up and it’s yours.”

“Yeah and just make sure to watch who you let play in the club,” Dean smirked and then started the Impala to drive away with a final wave out the window.

Neither spoke until they crossed out of the city on the way back North and then slowly Sam felt safe to unbuckle the hardly used seatbelt to watch his brother. “Thanks for doing this, Dean,” he murmured, fingers moving to the collar he still wouldn’t let Dean remove.

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do, Sammy? Do the things that make my little brother happy?” Dean heard the snort of laughter but also felt the light touch of fingers on his arm and still knew it would be a while before Sam was comfortable if he wasn’t close enough to touch his brother. “So…about that cuff we talked about?”

This time Sam did laugh, sliding over the seat to give a brief kiss to Dean’s neck and then going back to his side of the car. “Once we beat Dick and the Leviathans…then we can get one,” he agreed, seeing the nod and accepting that things were going to work out for them and felt actually good about their chances for once.

**The End**

 


End file.
